All These Things That I've Done
by c00kiefic
Summary: They were either going to kill each other... based on the obvious sexual tension in season 8. AU.
1. Keep Yourself Alive

Keep Yourself Alive.

An AU type thing of Keep Yourself Alive.

_I watching part of this episode on You Tube Today and was struck by the blatant J/Hness of it. It was just ripe with sexual tension. FYI: No Randy._

_This was supposed to be a quick one shot, but as I wrote it, I realized that it's a pretty interesting idea, so I'm going to continue it. It won't get in the way of any other updates though, so don't worry!_

_There's no transcript of the episode so the lines are different. As are other things. It'll make sense later._

They had been fighting all freaking day. One would assume that maybe one of them would eventually give in and call truce, but unfortunately for everyone else in the car, it wasn't happening.

"Man, am I glad I never married you. I would have gone deaf listening to your shrill voice all day."

"No, I'm the one who's grateful, seeing as you're probably going to end up prison."

"I'll be sure to tell your dad you said hi."

"Oh! Tell your dad I said hi while you're at it!"

"Shut up you two!" Red shouted from the driver's seat.

Donna looked at Fez who rolled his eyes. She had to change the subject.

"It was great that you let that man guess your weight, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty laughed. "He never had a chance after I took off my belt, my engagement ring, and took out all the Kleenex out of my pockets, by the way Fez, you never gave me back my ring."

"Oh right." Fez took the ring out of his pocket. "So sparkly."

* * *

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Jackie asked Red as he got into the Vista Cruiser.

"You're going to find that ring."

In actuality, he was just making them stay behind because he was sick of Steven and Jackie arguing. Maybe some time alone together would help them get some perspective. Either they would make up or would kill each other. Both were a win/win situation as far as Red was concerned.

"Well, let's go find Mrs. Forman's ring." Donna said.

"We should probably split up." Fez suggested.

"I get Donna!" Hyde shouted.

"Oh, are you going to steal him too now that Eric's gone?" Jackie said snidely.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Fine, come on Hyde."

The two groups walked in separate directions.

"God she's annoying. I never realized how annoying she was while we were dating. Marrying a stripper puts things in perspective." Hyde told Donna as they walked through the forest.

Fez was getting equal complaints. "To think I almost married a man who can belch the alphabet to W. He can't even finish anything!"

Fez looked up in the sky. "What did I ever do to deserve this god?"

"Donna, I hate to tell you this, no wait, I don't hate to tell you this. Your best friend is a bitch."

Donna had enough. "Oh Jackie you're such a bitch, Oh Jackie you're so annoying! Oh Jackie I want to have your babies!"

Hyde glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you clearly still love her."

"I never loved her."

"Right. So all those times when you broke up before and wanted to get back together, that was because?"

"She's a good lay."

Donna walked away, fed up.

"I don't think the ring is around here Fez."

"Jackie, have you considered that maybe you still have feelings for Hyde?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I do not have feelings for that no good dirty cheating stripper marrying bastard!"

"Oh please, you could cut the sexual tension with a fork."

"For the last time, it's knife, Fez. Cut the tension with a knife."

He clinched his fists and prayed for a comet to come from the sky and kill him.

* * *

They ran back into each other.

"Did you find it?" Jackie asked.

"No." Donna replied.

"I think we should switch partners!" Fez yelled.

"I agree!" Donna exclaimed

"Oh no, I am not going to be alone with Steven. He might want to touch me."

"Please. Like I'd want to touch you, I might get a VD."

"Steven, if anyone were to give you VD, it would be that skank of wife you have."

"How about I toss a coin?" Donna suggested. "Heads I go with Jackie and tails I go with Fez?"

The other three nodded their heads.

Donna threw the coin in the air and pretended to look at it. "Tails! I go with Fez! Jackie and Hyde, you're together."

Her and Fez ran off, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone.

* * *

"Great." She muttered, kicking the ground.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

She followed him.

"Did you hear that noise?"

"Yeah, it's the monster of the forest, but it only eats nice girls so you don't have to worry."

"Funny."

"Look, let's just find Mrs. Forman's ring and get out of here." He said to her.

"This is your entire fault you know" She said as they continued walking.

He stopped and turned around. "How do you figure that princess?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure you're to blame somehow."

"God you're such a bitch!"

"White Trash!"

"Slut!"

"Moron"

"Big Mouth!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"UGGO!"

"You take that back!" She cried.

He smirked. "No."

"Take it back now!"

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Sorry sweetheart, I can't take back the truth."

"You're… ugh!" She turned around and ran off crying.

He ran after her, and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Ow!" She started to scream but it was swallowed by Hyde's mouth on hers.

He picked her up, still kissing her. She was kissing back, their tongues wrestled as he slid his hand up her shirt. He squeezed one of her breasts with his hands, tweaking and twisting the nipple with his fingers.

She nibbled on his ear lobe, causing him to groan. She moved her mouth lower and sucked on his neck.

He pulled away before she could leave a mark.

He backed her up against a tree; her legs were around his waist. With one hand he kept her up, with the other he ran his hands up her leg and under her skirt.

"No panties, I like." He muttered into her ear.

"Panty line." She said back, running her hands through his hair.

He kissed her again. Moving his hand to it's desired location. He slipped two fingers into her hot, wet folds.

She threw her head back onto the tree as his finger worked their magic. He was using his thumb to rub her clit. He hooked on finger and started to rub her G spot. She started to white out but he pulled his hand out.

She moaned in distress.

He unzipped his jeans and was inside her in a flash.

"Oh!" She cried.

"I need you to ride me." He groaned and started to suck on her neck. He put both hands on the tree and she tightened her legs around him and started to ride him. He met her short thrusts at first but found the position to be lacking for what he really wanted to do. He grabbed her again and put her onto the ground, never once breaking contact.

He wrapped her legs around his shoulders and got onto his knees so he could fuck her harder and deeper. She raised her hips in return and squirmed underneath him.

He leaned over kissed her again as he pulled on her long silky hair, twisting it into his hands. She cried out again and he loosened his grip slightly.

He knew she was about to come when her legs tightened around him. She was getting wetter and wetter, and he was sure his back was going to be covered in scratch marks.

She would have screamed his name but he silenced her mouth with his. "No." He whispered to her.

It wasn't long after she found her release that he found his own. Two more thrusts and he was gone.

He rolled off her and pulled her up. He zipped up his jeans and she straightened her shirt and skirt.

"Do I look okay?" She asked him.

"You have a twig in your hair." He picked it out for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on. Let's go find Donna and Fez and get out of here."

"Okay."

They stared to walk away.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Yes doll?"

"Do you think they suspect?"

He turned around and pulled her to him and kissed her again. "No." He said, laughing.

"What morons."

"Idiots." He agreed.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Donna was sitting on a huge boulder, Fez was throwing rocks.

"We got lost." Jackie lied.

Donna gave her a disbelieving look but didn't say anything. "Did you find it?" She asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Us neither." Fez said.

"Well, come on. We'll go home and come back tomorrow and look in the day light." Hyde said to them. He and Fez started to walk off, but Donna grabbed Jackie.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, Donna."

"Right. You're lying. With all the fighting you two have done lately? There are only two options, either you kill each other, or you do it and given that neither of you two is dead…" She trailed off for a minute. "Oh my god! You did it!"

"We did not." Jackie denied. She huffed and ran to catch up with Hyde and Fez.

Clearly Jackie didn't want to admit to anything, so Donna dropped the issue, but she was going to make one of them was going to come clean if it was the last thing she did.

She grinned and followed Jackie.


	2. Fun it

**Randy is being played by Kelso, as Kelso is cool, Randy is not. Sam is still around though, because she's part of the plot. But, her scenes are going to very limited as I don't know if I can write stupid.  
**

**I was watching the finale again, and remember how Fez and Jackie couldn't kiss? I know I'm a hardcore J/H shipper, but when the characters say they're forcing this, that's a sign. I think it only proves my theory that everyone had been replaced by pod people.**

**Keep Yourself Alive is the episode before My Fairy King, which is the episode in which Sam left. I'm writing them out of order, so think of these chapters as one shots that belong to the same universe. Once I get to where Keep Yourself Alive and My Fairy King was, the story will be linear. There will be things mentioned in this and other chapters that won't be explained until later. **

** Think of it like a Tarantino film.  
**

**Takes place during Fun it. AU baby.**

* * *

It never would have happened if Red hadn't come and kicked them out of the basement. It was all Red's fault. Oh and Kelso for having the idea to steal the clown in the first place. He's gone for two months, gets fired from the playboy mansion, comes back and now he's coming up with ideas that don't involve fire or glue? What was the world coming to?

Jackie knew exactly where it was coming to. Hell that's where. She was flipping out and it had nothing to do with the clown in the back seat. It was all Steven. How the hell did she get stuck up in the front seat next to him anyway?

Oh right, she didn't want to sit next to Fatso the Creep-so

Neither option really appealed to Jackie, but she chose the one that wouldn't give her nightmares.

Or at least, none that she wasn't already used to.

Did he have to smell so damn good?

She tried to laugh when he tricked Fez into making out with it, but the feel of his leg pressed up against hers was almost too much to handle. She bit her lip.

Stupid clowns. Stupid ex boyfriends. Stupid grumpy ass father figures. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

* * *

Jackie woke up the next morning frazzled from her previous nights dream. First, the clown had been there like the horse scene in the Godfather, and then the tissue paper beside her bed just kept coming out.

Then it got worse.

He and Sam were there, taunting her.

"I'm having super hot sex with Steven!" Sam was saying.

"I chose a stranger over you!" He blew a raspberry.

They both laughed hysterically as she screamed herself awake.

She had to get out of the apartment. Not wanting to wake up Fez, she didn't turn on any of the lights as she dressed and slipped on her shoes.

She went to the only place she knew she'd be alone.

At least, she thought she would be alone. Life certainly had a way of screwing Jackie over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He was sitting on his car looking up at the sky.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I had a bad dream."

"So you came here?" He looked confused.

"I've always come here after a bad dream. Why stop now?"

"I didn't know that."

She shrugged and sat down next to him. "It's no big deal."

They sat in silence for a whole five seconds before they started kissing.

She quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

He groaned and shifted in his seat. "Uh, no problem."

She tapped her fingers nervously against the hood.

"Would you stop that?" he asked.

Jackie snapped. "I'll stop when you stop being a pig."

"I got only one thing to say to you Jackie. Oink, Oink baby."

She got off the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you." She said as she walked away.

"Come on Jackie. Don't be like that. Please?"

She turned back around and walked back to the El Camino.

"Well this sucks." He said to her as she hopped back onto the hood.

She just nodded, looking down at her feet.

"I mean, we should be able to be nice to each other right?"

She gave a short laugh. "I don't think we have much to be nice to each other about."

"Well, I don't want to keep fighting with you." He admitted.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

He trailed his finger down her cheek. "You know exactly what I want to do Jackie."

"Oh." Stupid clowns. "Um, we can't though."

He took his finger off her face. "You're right, that would be unethical."

"Immoral." She added.

"Yes." "We're above that. We're good people who obey the rules of society."

"Right." She nodded. "We would never do anything that might hurt another person."

"Exactly."

This time, they made it to three seconds before making out on the top of his car. Jackie felt it was progress.

The car was cold beneath her skin but she didn't care. He was on top of her using his hands and his mouth to pleasure her. One breast was being licked as the other was being squeezed by Hyde's strong hand. He was taking off jeans and panties with his other hand. She was rubbing his shoulders, running her hands through his chest hair down his stomach. He grabbed her hand and put it where he wanted it to be. She squeezed and pumped her hand up and down his shaft before he pulled it away. He pinned both of her hands down onto the car and, like so many times before, she wrapped her legs around him.

She was going to die and that was it. Death by sex on the hood of a car in the freaking woods.

Her mother would not approve.

Okay, so her mother would probably approve.

Her father would not approve.

But she didn't care. All that mattered was that Steven was above her, kissing her.

And then it hit Jackie. He was married. She started to pull her legs away.

"Don't." It wasn't a command. He kissed the spot beneath her ear and then her jawbone.

"I love you." He was saying.

Where the hell did he get off saying he loved her when he was married to someone else? What the hell.

"I love you too." She said back.

Again, what the hell? Where did that come from?

* * *

They sat in silence again, both staring at the stars. She remembered when they would come here and stargaze.

"_That's Ursa major" She said, pointing to a cluster of stars. _

"_And that's Leo." She pointed to the lion in the sky. _

"_How do you know this?" He asked her. _

"_My father knew a woman who was into astronomy. She taught me the constellations and the stories behind them." _

"_Tell me one." _

_She told him the story of the Seven Sisters." _

"_So they were sad so they killed themselves and became stars?" He asked, disbelieving. "That's so stupid." _

"_I think it's romantic." _

"_You would." _

"I should um, go."

"See you in the basement tomorrow?"

"Is your wife going to be there?"

"No, she's in Vegas. Doctor Convention."

She clicked her tongue. "Uh, sure."

"Uh, hey Jackie?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Yes?"

He blinked. "Nevermind."

She walked home, feeling more alone than she had when she left.

* * *

The next day, she walked into the basement to find Hyde alone. He was sitting on his chair with his feet propped on the table, his sunglasses on.

"Hi." He said softly.

She sat in the lawn chair, far away from him as possible. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"So you're not speaking to me is that it?" He asked.

She smiled coyly.

"We're alone you know." He said looking around.

"I noticed."

"Then what are you doing over there?"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this anymore, Steven."

"Jackie, after last night, I'm pretty sure that agreement is now null and void." He said with only a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice. "What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem is that my boyfriend is married to a hooker!"

"Stripper."

"Whatever." "My point is I'm tired of hiding our relationship."

"It didn't matter to your before when it was Kelso we were lying to."

"Because it wasn't supposed to mean anything Steven, and now it does."

"You know if I could tell her to go, I would."

She started him down. "Then why don't you?"

He shook his head.

"She loves you, she told me at Donna's girl party." "She also told me about how you two met and all the things you did."

"I was mad at you; I was simply taking out my aggression."

"Why is it that every time you're mad at me you go and sleep with someone else? Can't you just hit something?" She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked softly.

"Jackie?" He asked again. He took his feet off the table.

"Yes?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Please come here." It was the first time he had ever said please to her. It earned him one open eye.

"What did you just say?" She wasn't sure she heard right.

"Please." He held out his hand to her.

That was all it took, she stood up and crossed over to him. He pulled her down onto his lap. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She replied, before snaking her tongue into his mouth. His hands ran though her hair, down her back, around her waist and up her shirt to caress her breasts.

She pulled away. "We could get caught."

In response, he kissed her again.

She was grateful she was so small; otherwise his chair would never have held their weight as they had sex. His hands gripped her waist and helped guide her and set the pace. It was almost painfully slow, as though they were both trying to make it last longer because it might be the last time they ever got to do this. He was staring at her the entire time, wiping her tears away, telling her that he loved her. He looked as heartbroken and lost as she felt. She wanted nothing more than to make it better for him.

When she told him, he smiled at her. "You are making it better Jacks."

* * *

That night, Sam returned. The next day, the basement was full again and even though Jackie knew she should be angry that Sam was sitting on Hyde's lap, holding his hand, she couldn't.

'Yeah, hold his hand' Jackie thought. 'If only you knew what I held last night.'

Jackie could barely stifle a giggle. She was grateful they were watching Three's Company.

'Go ahead, sit on his lap.' 'If only you knew bitch.'

"Jackie?" Fez broke her out of her trance.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

She stood up and almost turned to give Hyde a kiss, but she stopped herself in time. She had kept their relationship secret before, she could do it again.


	3. You're My Best Friend

**Takes place after the Episode with the slumber party, and right before Kelso leaves. So Jackie is still living at the Burkhart Mansion. Oh also, that whole scene where Donna says that her and Jackie are best friends didn't happen in this universe. **

**I was going to write the next chapter of Don't Stand so Close to Me, or even another Flight or Fight chapter, but I watched the season premiere of 24 and this came to me. **

* * *

She needed to get out of there. The basement was filled with her friends, or at least, she thought they were her friends, but now she wasn't so sure. Fez and Kelso were drooling over the whore that had taken her spot, Donna was moping about Eric leaving for Africa, and Steven, Steven was looking right though her, as if to dare her to make a fool out of herself. 

She was Jackie Burkhart. She didn't make a fool out of herself for no one, least of all some burn out pot addict who couldn't commit to a future with her but had no problem with flaunting his new stripper wife in front of her.

It had only been a week since the disaster of a sleep over occurred. Before her best friend left her for a girl with a trans am. Donna always had been a whore for Trans Ams

Jackie sent a silent fuck you to everyone in the room. She opened up her vogue magazine to try to silence out the burns coming her way.

Steven had spent countless hours teaching her Zen, and it was high time she showed him what she could do. Besides, she was getting to the point where she really didn't care. As soon as the six million dollar man was over, she stood up and walked out without saying good bye. She never looked back.

Or at least, she hadn't until she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and they stopped with her. She took a few steps forward, they followed. Finally, she turned around to find her self face to face with her ex.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Home."

"You don't have a car." He pointed out.

"I'll walk."

"Is your mom home?"

"No." She admitted.

"So you're going to be in your home alone?" He asked. He sounded almost concerned. It made her want to laugh.

She didn't answer him, but instead kept walking down the street. She was aware that Steven was following her, but she continued to ignore him. How dare he ask if her mom was home. Of course she wasn't home. How dare he act like he still cared. How dare he throw away their relationship as though it were a dirty dish rag.

Besides, when rags got dirty, you washed them, you didn't throw them away. Jackie laughed out loud at her little metaphor. She could hear his breath catch, it was obvious he wanted to speak, wanted to ask her why she was laughing.

She stood at the end of her driveway and looked up at her mansion. It felt too big, too imposing for her. It was huge and empty. It looked just like she felt. She felt it was rather appropriate.

He stood beside her as she stared up at her house. She could see him out of the corner of her eye; he looked like he was perplexed by something, or worse, like he had just figured something out. Jackie wasn't in the mood for her ex to have an epiphany in her driveway. Besides, any epiphanies he had concerning her or their relationship should have happened six months ago.

Jackie reached into her purse, grabbed her keys and started to walk up the driveway to her front door. She figured as soon as she got in, he would leave, but instead he came in with her.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked, wanting him to say no and just leave.

"I'll have a beer." He answered, pulling off his jacket.

She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a beer for him and poured herself a glass of cranberry juice. She went back into the living room and handed Steven his beer. He looked up at her juice.

"Did you put vodka in that?" he asked, partly kidding.

"No." she answered shortly, because she wasn't her mother, and she was starting to resent any implications that she was.

"I was just kidding." He said, reaching out to grab her hand.

She pulled away and went to sit down at the far end of the couch.

"What do you want, Steven?"

"I was thinking we could talk."

Jackie was sure she had entered into some warped universe where everything was backwards and the sky was green instead of blue. She made a mental note to check in the morning. Steven never wanted to talk, least of all since Chicago had happened. Before she could answer, he went on.

"I was thinking we should clear the air between us."

Yep, she was definitely in bizzaro world.

"What air, Steven?" "There is no air to be cleared."

He chuckled. "I think there's a lot of air, dirty, filthy air." He said those words with seduction. It was official, he was definitely taunting her. She figured he was going to start in on flowcharts next.

She sighed. "Fine, okay, you want to clear the air? Let's start with you marrying someone you didn't know when you couldn't, nor wouldn't, consider doing with me."

"Would it help if I said I was really drunk?" He asked hopefully.

She wanted to strangle him with the couch cushion. She would be tried by a jury of her peers, she would never be convicted.

"You are aware of how stupid that just sounded right?"

He nodded. "I was uh, aware of that, yes."

Jackie suddenly became aware of him. Sure, she knew he was sitting there, and she was having what was probably the most awkward conversation of their lives, but now she was aware of him. His voice, his scent, his arms. He was sitting only a foot away from her and she wanted to reach out to touch him.

She stood up and moved to the chair across from him.

"Do I repulse you that much now?" he asked. He sounded regretful.

"I just think it's better if we don't sit so close." She tried to explain to him without actually saying it.

He nodded. "Oh. I, uh, I don't understand." He admitted.

Jackie took a deep breath. "Well, seeing how I'm still in love with you, sitting that close to you is very uncomfortable for me." She noted the look on his face when she admitted she was in love with him. She was also furious at herself for making such an admission. Now he had more power over her. The next time she saw him, he would probably use it to burn her.

"You can't be still in love with me."

She now understood why he hated to talk; it was because every other sentence out how his mouth was unbelievably stupid. If the world only knew.

"Believe me, it's not like I want to be." She laughed dryly.

"Well, you need to stop it." He commanded.

This caused her to laugh harder. "Oh, I didn't know we were going by your schedule still. It's not something I can just turn off."

"Well, I'm married now."

"And how does that make you feel?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

"I think marriage might be good for me, you know, with the right person and all." He said, trying his hardest to burn her.

She smiled. "Oh, you think you're so clever don't you, hurt my feelings and I'll get over you."

"Is it working?" he asked, hopefully.

"Steven, if it bothers you so much, we'll just stop hanging out."

He looked surprised by her suggestion. "You mean you'll stop coming to the basement?"

"Sure, I can hang out with Fez and Michael somewhere else." How dare he look so gleeful at her suggestion. She didn't want to stop hanging out in the basement just because he couldn't take her company anymore.

"What about Donna?" He asked. She mentally cursed him for being so observant.

"What about Donna?" She retorted.

"She's your best friend." He said, as though explaining something to a small child.

"She was my best friend, but she left me for your wife's powder blue Trans am."

She watched as he swore under his breath. Jackie picked up her legs and sat Indian style on the chair, her arms crossed over.

"I don't think the air is getting cleared." He admitted.

"No, in fact, I think it's dirtier."

He laughed. "Well, I think we can safely blame that on you."

"Right, because it's always my fault. It was my fault you cheated on me, it was my fault we broke up last year, it was my fault Michael was in a towel, it was my fault you just ran to Vegas and ended up with the first whore you could find." She watched the expression on his face go from nonchalant to angry. "For the love of God, take some fucking responsibility for once."

He looked shocked at her language, Jackie never cursed.

"I know I've done some things that were wrong." He acknowledged. Jackie was starting to seriously consider smothering him.

"Steven, you make it sound like all you did was eat Fez's candy."

"And you make it sound like I never cared about you."

"Steven, I don't have to sound or think anything, I know you never cared about me. If you did, you wouldn't have run off and you wouldn't have stayed married when you found out!"

Jackie waited for him to explode at her, to defend himself. To say something to the effect of "Why was I with you for two years if I didn't care?" or "Why did I always want you back if I didn't care." But instead he remained silent, as though he were thinking of a rebuttal.

Jackie watched as he stood up and crossed over to her. He stood in front of her, trying to intimidate her. She just looked up at him, wishing like hell he still had his sunglasses on, because then she wouldn't have to see the emotion in his eyes. There was a hint of moisture in the corners, as though what she said had actually upset him.

He dropped down to the floor and put his hands on her knees and put his head face down in her lap. He muttered something into her jeans.

"I don't understand you." She said, forcing her voice to be hard.

He looked up. "I said I don't know what to do."

What was he doing saying that to her? Was he asking her for her opinion? And why the hell was he touching her like they were still together?

The worst thing about epiphanies, Jackie had decided, was that they always came at the worst possible moment. For instance, while your now ex boyfriend was sitting on the floor in front of you, squeezing your knee. He was touching her like they were still together because they were. It was why they were at each other's throats, why she couldn't get over him, why he had followed her home, and why they were touching like this. It was always going to be Jackie and Hyde, no matter what they both did.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, softer this time.

He took a minute to answer her. "I want to stop."

"Well, then, stop." She had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's not that easy, it's not something I can just turn off." He responded, giving her a crooked smile.

"Oh." She said, realization hitting her right in the chest.

While before she had been pissed at him, and had just wanted him to go away, now, the thought of him leaving scared her.

And that pissed her off even more.

"Maybe some distance would be good for us." Her mind was screaming 'Best idea ever!' while her heart was going, 'No!'

"Distance." He repeated the word as though it were dirty. "Do you really want distance?" He asked her as he trailed his finger through her legs.

She gulped and stood to try to give herself some authority.

"Well, it's either that or grow to hate each other."

He stood up in front of her, capturing her wrist in his hand.

"Or…" he trailed off as he made circles with his thumb into her skin.

She knew what he was thinking. His father had many mistresses as Jackie grew up, some of them she was on first name basis with, others she just saw as they left the house. One of them, Judy, stood out from the rest. Her father would gaze at her a little bit longer, she would stay later, he would hold her hand. They communicated well with each other. It was clear now to Jackie that her father had been in love with Judy.

She wondered whatever happened to Judy. She hadn't heard anything from her since her father had gone to prison. Jackie had a few guesses though, and none of them brought her any comfort. She looked up to Steven and searched his eyes.

"Do you think this is a game?" She asked, putting her hand on his chest.

He didn't respond the way she thought he would, instead he leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a hard, passionate kiss like in the movies, but a soft touch of the lips. They had kissed like that many times, especially when in public. It was always meant as a precursor to when they were alone. Jackie had always thought of those kisses as little promises.

He was promising her something, but she wasn't sure what. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"I won't be your mistress, Steven."

"I'm not asking you to be, Jackie." He was cupping her chin in his hand. "I wish like hell it wasn't like this."

If there was one thing that Steven had taught Jackie over the course of their relationship it was that she was actually stronger than people had given her credit for. All of her life people, including her parents and Michael had treated her like she was a fragile doll, even when she was yelling and kicking at them. They did whatever she wanted, not because they were afraid of her, but because they were afraid for her.

Jackie knew what Steven wanted from her. He wanted permission to kiss her again, wanted permission to let himself go in her, to love her with his body. He was standing in front of her, staring at her with loving eyes. It was obvious to Jackie that he was in love with her. All this time she thought he was trying to punish her, but she know knew that he wasn't trying to punish her, he wasn't trying to make her pay for a crime she didn't commit. He was punishing himself, and that's what made it worse. Steven was nothing if not noble, and he clearly thought that staying married to Sam was his only option. In his quest to not become his parents, he did exactly that. Jackie laughed inwardly at the irony.

She dropped her hand and stood up tall, gathering up all the courage she had left inside her.

"Go home to your wife."

There was no kiss goodbye, no commands for him to leave, she just simply turned around and left the living room, leaving him standing there alone. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out onto the back deck to get some air. If she were being tortured, she would have admitted she wanted him to follow her out there. She didn't look back, but she could hear the front door open and close.

Jackie started to go back inside when she saw Donna making her way towards her. Jackie didn't know if she was ready to have the talk yet with Donna. What do you say to the girl who couldn't even come up a valid explanation of why you were friends?

"Can we talk?" The blonde asked.

Jackie nodded and gestured for them to go inside. Donna followed her in and the two went up to Jackie's room.

"I have your Heart record if you want it." Jackie said, leaning down to search through her record collection.

Donna raised her eyebrow. "That's okay, I don't need it back."

Jackie stood in her room, feeling awkward, as though she didn't belong there. It was pink, with Peter Frampton, Captain and Tennille and Abba posters. Stuffed animals were everywhere. She wanted to rip the posters off the wall and repaint the room black to represent the emptiness she felt. Losing Steven was bad enough, but losing Donna was much worse.

Jackie hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt Donna's arms around her, coaxing her to the bed so they could sit down. Jackie didn't feel strong enough to push her away, she just gave in and let Donna comfort her.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked her, sniffling.

Donna's expression was nothing but apologetic. "I followed Hyde here."

"Oh, he wanted to talk." Jackie was starting to feel like she was at least somewhat closer to earth again.

"I know. I watched you through your window."

"What did you see?" Jackie didn't care that Donna had spied on her, but she wanted to know what Donna's perception of the situation was.

"I saw two people who are hurting, and I'm afraid that it's partially my fault."

Jackie asked the question silently. Thankfully, Donna understood.

"I shouldn't have invited Sam to our girls night, and I shouldn't have dissed you."

Jackie, for whatever reason, was suddenly filled with nothing but compassion for Donna. Donna had just lost to love of her life, just like Jackie had. Jackie reached out and the two hugged again.

"Don't let Hyde or Sam get you down. You don't need Hyde or any other man. All you need is you." Donna advised.

"You should take our own advice you know." Jackie gave Donna a small smile.

Donna smiled back. "I should."

Donna stood up again. "I should go. See you tomorrow?" She asked.

Jackie remembered the semi promise she had made to Steven. "I don't know I might just see you at The Hub if that's okay."

Donna nodded in understanding, even though it was obvious from her expression that she wasn't happy about it.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She let herself out.

Jackie was finally alone. She didn't want to think about Steven, Donna or their other friends, and she especially didn't want to think about her parents. Jackie put on her pajama's and laid in her bed. She closed her eyes and let the emptiness of the house consume her. Before she fell asleep, she made a promise to herself to find out what Steven meant by that kiss.

What was he promising her?


	4. Misfire

Takes Place after an AU version of Misfire where Kelso leaves but doesn't propose to Jackie.

A/N- The last chapter was written while listening to Patsy Cline, this one was done while listening to Willie Nelson. I suggest strongly that you go seek the song "I Just Destroyed the World" Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was about Hyde. It's a beautiful song. Lyrics for it are at the end, but I suggest you go listen to it.

Remember to review!

* * *

There were times when Fez wished he was stronger, braver, more masculine, because then he would actually be able to beat up the guy sitting across from him. He would be able to stand up and tell him exactly what he thought of Hyde, and then he'd punch him right in the face. 

But the fact remained that Fez was not strong, he wasn't brave, and he certainly wasn't very masculine. In many ways he was more of a girl than Donna. He wished he could be cool like Hyde and not care what everyone else thought or did, and just let things roll off of him.

Hyde didn't seem to care that his actions had torn apart the group. It was as though all the time they had spent together, all the moments they had shared didn't mean shit to Hyde. Forman had it all wrong. It wasn't Jackie that was the devil, it was Hyde.

When he had first heard of Jackie's promise to Hyde to stay from the basement he dismissed it, because he knew that Jackie lied and she would be back the next day. He purposely sat in his chair so that Jackie would have a place to sit on the couch when she came in. He waited for nearly three hours before he realized she wouldn't show. But, Fez was an optimist so he did the same thing the next, and then the same the day after.

And still she didn't show. By the time the week was over, he concluded that Jackie was actually keeping her word. Fez couldn't help but think to himself, of all the times to start, why now?

But then a tube top wearing blonde walked in from Hyde's room and Fez realized that Jackie staying from the basement had nothing to do with keeping promises, and everything to do with self preservation.

This is why Fez decided if Jackie wasn't going to come to the basement, then he would have to go to Jackie.

The first time he came over she had been happy to see him and she had given him a big hug. He had taken a glance around her house, it's large and spacious rooms and he realized that it was much too quiet. Sure, she had The Bee Gee's playing on the stereo but the place was entirely way too quiet. Fez didn't know how Jackie kept sane in a place so quiet.

He had asked her about it, and she had said that she was used to being alone. It was a lie of course, and he knew it. Jackie hated to be alone, and she despised silence. It was her main reason for talking so much. He wondered if anyone else got that about Jackie or if it was just him.

"Why don't you come to the basement?" He begged her one afternoon.

She stopped making peanut butter sandwiches long enough of to look at him. "You know I can't do that Fez."

"But why not?" He whined.

He waited as she tried to figure out a way to answer. "Because, Fezzy, I made a promise."

"But you never keep your promises! You lie! It's one of the many things I adore about you."

She smiled. "I know." "Fez, I don't want to hate him and I know that if I go down there, and I see them together, I'll hate him."

He told Donna about it the next day and she told him Jackie had said the same thing to her. That was when he and Donna settled into a routine. After work, Donna would go over to Jackie's and Fez would go to the basement, and then they would switch. This way, they weren't playing favorites.

Although if it came down to it, Fez would have chosen Jackie, and he believed that Donna would have as well.

* * *

Hyde sat in his chair listening to Fez as he told a story about some girl he had met at the salon, and laughed when Donna burned Forman, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Maybe it was that his oldest friend, Kelso, was gone. Maybe it was that he was married to someone he didn't know, maybe it was that everything was changing so fast. 

Or maybe it had something to do with a 95 pound brunette with pink toenails. When Sam had moved in, she had asked what he liked. The next thing he knew, she was painting her toenails like Jackie.

It was ridiculous. He didn't mean in general, he was thinking of a specific set of toes, thanks very much.

But those toes hadn't been in the basement since he had followed her home and she had rejected him. Since she had torn all of his defenses down with just a few words and he had broken down in front of her, practically begging for her forgiveness.

Except without the begging for forgiveness part.

He really wasn't expecting to keep her word about not coming to the basement; after all, it was as much her basement as it was any of theirs. It was Sam who was the new comer.

"Hey, I have a question to ask you two." He figured Fez and Donna were the two best people to talk to, given that they were still friends with Jackie.

"Shoot." Fez made a pointing gun gesture.

"What do you guys think of Sam?"

The two of them looked at each other, both clearly thinking "How do we answer this?"

"What do you want us to say Hyde?" Donna asked. "Do you want Fez to go 'Oh, she's a stripper and maybe she'll show me her boobs!' and for me to go 'Yeah, she's cool, she's go a Trans Am and that's pretty freaking awesome!' is that what you want?"

"It seemed like you guys liked her though?" He had to admit he was a little confused.

Fez moved closer to Hyde. "Hyde, you know me. I love whores."

Hyde nodded in understanding, not really mad that Fez was implying his new wife was a whore.

"But do you know what I love more than whores?"

"Candy?"

Fez rolled his eyes. "Do you know what I love more than whores and candy?"

"What Fez?"

"Jackie, you moron!"

Donna leaned over to punch Hyde in the arm. "That's what you get for hurting my best friend!"

"Hey, you're the one who invited Sam to your slumber party."

"For which I can never apologize to Jackie enough for!" "God, you're such a dink."

"I'm the prick?" Hyde was getting mad. "She's the one who nailed Kelso!"

Fez had enough. "Oh please, she didn't nail Kelso and you know it."

Donna put her hand on Fez to calm him down. "Fez, it doesn't matter. He made his choice; it's not for us to say what Hyde should do with his life."

"Thank you, Donna."

"I mean, vows are sacred you know? They're not something to take lightly. When you get drunk and marry a stripper in Vegas instead of the girl who you grew up with, who supported you, who counted on you, who loved you, and you're given a choice between the two, you really should choose the one of least resistance."

"Donna is right, you really are a coward." Fez folded his arms and glared at Hyde.

"Hey, Jackie's the one who told me to stay married." Hyde tried to defend himself. "She said, go home to your wife, and so I did. It's not my fault she's not mature enough to handle it." The words spilled out of his mouth without any control. The other two looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"You're pathetic, Hyde."

"I know." He sat down in his chair, defeated.

"I'm going." Fez said, not waiting for the usual "But Fez…"

Donna sat back down on the couch. "Hyde, you can fix this."

He shook his head at Donna. "No, I can't."

"Just tell me one thing." Donna continued when she saw Hyde nod. "Why not?"

He thought about it, about the look on her face when she Sam had come in, and how that no matter what he did, he would never make it up to her. It was now his turn to have a broken heart.

"Do you believe in hell Donna?"

"I guess."

"Well, for the longest time I didn't. I thought it was just something someone made up to scare people into doing what they wanted you know? Well, not only do I now believe in it, I'm there."

He saw the confused look on her face.

"I messed up okay? And now I'm paying for it."

"That's ridiculous! She'll forgive you if ask her, it's not too late!"

"I had my second chance with the nurse, Donna, this is it." He stood up and went into his bedroom.

* * *

Donna sat alone in the basement contemplating whether to leave and go to Jackie's with Fez, or stay and kick Hyde's ass. She knew which one would make her feel better. She got up and followed him into his room. He sat on his bed with his head down. 

"If you want to hit me you can." He told her, not even bothering to look up.

She sat down next to him. "I want to, but I have a feeling you're punishing yourself enough for the both of us. But stop punishing Jackie for your mistake. Eric is gone, Kelso is gone, and we don't need another person leaving the group."

Hyde at Donna, his blue eye's piercing. "You think I don't get that?" "You think I want her to be gone?"

"I don't know what to think of you anymore."

She left him alone, as she came out of his room she ran into Sam.

"Hi!" Sam said cheerfully.

Donna nodded and smiled. "Hi." Donna had resolved to get along with Sam for Hyde's sake, but she didn't think they could ever be friends.

"So it must be nice huh?"

Donna was taken out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked.

"Well I noticed that Jackie is no longer around, and I know how much she annoyed you, so it must be nice not having her around anymore."

Donna stared at the dumb blonde. "Yeah, it's really nice. It's nice and quiet, much like your brain."

The burn didn't seem to faze Sam, but then again, she probably didn't understand it. Instead, she smiled and asked Donna if she wanted to go shopping. She then saw Sam wave, and she knew that Hyde was watching behind her.

"Sam, I'd love to go shopping, but I'm busy tonight."

"Oh! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the movies."

Sam grinned conspiratorially. "Is it a date?"

"No, I'm going to the movies with Fez and Jackie, you know, my best friend." Even though she couldn't see him, she knew Hyde was probably scowling.

Sam looked confused. "I thought you just said that to be nice. I mean, you couldn't think of why you were friends, and well, she doesn't seem like a very good person."

Donna could hear Hyde's breath hitch. Sam's expression gave nothing away, but Donna figured that was because Sam couldn't tell what Hyde was thinking. Hyde never gave anything away.

"Jackie is a good person; you just have to get to know her."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever you say." She moved out of Donna's way. She took one last opportunity to look at Hyde.

"Fix this." She mouthed to him.

He didn't react, but she could tell that she had gotten to him.

And that's when Donna realized Hyde wasn't going to do anything.

She drove to Jackie's house where Fez was already there. She let herself in and nearly ran into Fez, who was standing still in the middle of the living room. Donna looked at what Fez was staring at.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" She asked her best friend.

Jackie was standing on a chair with a broom, dusting the cobwebs out of the corner.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked, not looking at them.

"Well, it looks like you're cleaning, but you never clean. Don't you have someone to do that?"

Jackie stepped off the chair. "I know, I just figured that since I'm here I should do something productive with my time. You should see the kitchen, it's spotless!"

Fez looked at Donna. "It really is. I could see my face in the counter."

Donna stepped forward and took the broom away from Jackie, who folded her arms and glared at Donna.

"Now why did you go and do that?"

"You don't want to clean, what you really want to do is:"

* * *

Jackie fell to the floor laughing. "You're right, Donna, this was what I wanted to do." Jackie turned to Leo. "Thanks for coming over, Leo." 

Leo laughed. "Hey Loud Girl!"

"You know, I bet they're doing it right now." She muttered angrily. "I bet that's why he chose her. She'll do things I won't do." Jackie stood up and started pacing, the cloud of smoke still around her. The others watched as she talked to herself.

"I did everything he ever asked me too, well, okay, not everything. But I made changes. Did he make any changes? Of course not. It was his way or no way. I'm not going to let him boss me around anymore. I'm Jackie Burkhart! I don't let anyone boss me around!" She looked around the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean the bathrooms."

Donna and Fez shared a look. Jackie was losing it and it had nothing to do with being high.

Leo turned to them. "Loud girl is acting weird man."

The other two sighed.

* * *

It was after an argument with Samantha over something stupid that Hyde had stormed out of the basement and driven to Jackie's house. He banged on her door until she opened it, wearing her pajamas and looking pissed for being woken up. 

"Steven, it's nearly two in the morning. What are you doing here?"

He pointed to her, not speaking for a minute. "I have something to say to you."

She yawned. "And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He nodded. "That's right."

They could hear thunder clap in the distance.

"Come on." She said, pulling him inside.

"What were you going to say to me?" She asked.

He couldn't remember. "Wow, this place looks really, uh, clean."

She smiled. "Thank you. I was bored." She shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"I can go if you want." It was a lie; he couldn't go even if he tried. He needed to be here, be with her. They could hear rain hit the roof.

"No, you can stay. You shouldn't be driving in the rain anyway." He asked if he could use her phone and he called Fez.

"I don't care; just say that I'm over there. Tell her I'm passed out drunk or something."

He hung up the phone and saw Jackie was watching him. He could tell she was nervous being in the same room with him.

"So how are you doing?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I've been better. This place gets kind of lonely at night."

This was also a lie. This place was lonely all the time. He had felt that whenever he had been over before. It was a house shrouded in secrets and lies, of two screwed up people who were too involved in themselves to care what their actions did to their little girl.

The girl he had once promised to take care of. The girl he had hurt time and time again, because he didn't know how to be a good boyfriend.

They stood in the hallway for a minute before she took his hand and led him upstairs.

"We had a fight." He told her as soon as they reached the bed room.

She didn't respond, but instead threw him a pair of sweat pants he had left in her room for the nights he would stay with her. He quickly changed into them. She wasn't offering her body, but she was offering him something else, something much more important. He wasn't sure if it was her heart, but it was something, and that meant more to him than anything his wife could ever think of. They settled into the bed facing each other, too close for him to be able to think clearly.

He found her mouth with his and kissed her the way he had wanted to do since she had come back from Chicago. It was soft and slow and he put every word he wanted to say but couldn't into it. He needed to touch her, to feel her. She was kissing him back just as eagerly. Her hands were gripping his shirt, and the next thing he knew he was shirtless, lying on top of her. One hand unbuttoned her shirt while the other roamed her body. Soon, they were both naked, pressed up against each other. He looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" He prayed she would say no, because while he would if she asked, he wasn't sure if he really could. He didn't think he could ever stop when it came to Jackie.

"No." The answer came out in a husky whisper. Part of him thought she was making the wrong choice by letting him, the guy who had betrayed her, who was currently married to a blonde sleeping on the other side of town. But then she did that thing with her tongue and he forgot all about it.

It was slow and almost painful, but he didn't want to just a quick fuck, he wanted, needed to go slow, take his time. He needed her to feel, to understand. She seemed to get it, because her caresses were slow and deliberate as well.

"This doesn't change anything." She whispered after.

She was wrong. "This changes everything." He whispered back

"Look, I don't care if you love me." Seeing the look on her face, he shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I do care if you love me. I care a lot. What I mean is that I don't care it that's the reason you're avoiding me, or you don't want to hate me or whatever. I don't care; I just need you to come back."

"Steven, I can't."

"Is it Sam? Because you can say whatever you want to her, you can call her a whore to her face. But the basement isn't the same without you." He didn't say what he really meant, which was "I can't do this without you, I need you." He was surrounded by darkness, and she was his only light. She could hate him all she wanted, just as long as she was there.

"Why haven't you asked me to leave her?" He asked.

Instead of answer him, she kissed him again. "Just go to sleep, Steven." She turned back around.

He kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

_I've Just Destroyed The World_

_(Willie Nelson/Ray Price)_

_The sun just went behind the cloud:_

_There's darkness all around me now._

_I've just destroyed the world I'm livin' in._

_I broke her heart so many times:_

_Now at last I've broken mine,_

_An' I've just destroyed the world I'm livin' in._

_What made me think that I could go on hurtin' her?_

_I should have known there had to be an end._

_(Had to be an end.)_

_The schools of love are taught by Faith,_

_We never learn till it's too late._

_I've just destroyed the world I'm livin' in._

_(Destroyed the world I'm livin' in.)_

_(I've just destroyed the world I'm livin' in.)_

_What made me think that I could go on hurtin' her?_

_I should have known there had to be an end._

_(Had to be an end.)_

_The schools of love are taught by Faith,_

_We never learn till it's too late._

_An' I've just destroyed the world I'm livin' in._

_(Destroyed the world I'm livin' in.)_

_(Destroyed the world that I'm livin' in.)_

_(Destroyed the world I'm livin' in.)_

_(Destroyed the world I'm livin' in.)_

The next chapter will be based on Son and Daughter, and it will involve smut. I've decided not to do every episode in season eight, just on the grounds that I haven't seen them all, and well, I want to speed things up.

Please Review


	5. Killer Queen

**So, as I was writing this, I realized that this story is AU anyway, and I don't have to do what the show did. Thus, this was the result. **

**I don't own anything related to That 70's Show. This just needed to be written. **

**Oh and has anybody noticed that in season 8, Hyde and Jackie are together all the freaking time? **

**Takes place during Killer Queen and Spread Your Wings. I didn't want to write a Killer Queen episode, not because of the content, but because of the time line issue. It gives me a headache, I swear. So, I did what any self respecting writer would do, and changed it from Valentines Day to Hyde's birthday. That still might not be right, but it works better in the long run. **

* * *

Jackie cackled as she hung up the phone on Miranda, the annoying receptionist. Truthfully, Jackie was glad to be done with Christine St. George. Being the assistant to some bitch wasn't worth it. There would be other chances, other opportunities for success.

That being said, she really wanted to throw something.

"So how was work?" Fez asked her as she entered their apartment.

"I got fired." She threw her purse onto the couch. "What am I going to do?"

Fez pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Jackie." He grabbed them both a beer and walked to the couch, handing her one as he sat down. "I think they might be hiring at the Salon."

Jackie smiled. "Oh thank you!" She gave him a quick hug.

"So, are we going to the basement?" Fez asked her, getting up from the couch.

Jackie shook her head. "Fez, it's Steven's birthday day."

"Yeah, so?" Fez asked confused.

"So, Steven and his stripper wife are probably celebrating."

Fez still didn't understand. "But, I thought you were over Hyde."

"I am!" Jackie exclaimed. "But still, it's gross okay?"

Fez nodded. "So, you want to go to a movie then?"

Jackie stood up and hugged her roommate. "That would be great. Let me go change!" She ran out of the room.

Fez watched her leave and sighed.

* * *

It appeared as though everyone was going to the movies that night. "Maybe we should go?" Fez said, looking at the line.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, you're right." The two walked away from the theater. "I could eat." She said.

"Let's go to The Hub then." Fez suggested, offering his arm to Jackie. She took it and the two started walking towards their favorite hangout.

On the way, something caught Jackie's eye. "Oh god, Fez!" She pulled him over. "Look!" She pointed.

"What?" He asked, wondering what had gotten into Jackie.

"That's Steven, in the flower shop!" She let go of Fez's arm. "Oh god, he's buying her flowers! He never, ever bought me flowers. That ungrateful, no good, bastard!" She yelled towards the shop.

"Jackie, don't let it get to you." Fez said softly, trying to calm her down. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her into him. "Come on Jackie, you're better off without him."

She sniffed into his shirt. "You're right. What do I care that he's buying that whore flowers?"

"Exactly." Fez said.

"Okay fine, so he's married and has a job. What do I have? Nothing!" She started to cry again.

"Hey, that's not true." Fez said to her. "You have me, Donna and Kelso."

Jackie smiled. "That's true."

Fez ruffled Jackie's hair. "So see, you're much better off than Hyde."

Jackie nodded. "You're right Fez."

* * *

A few days later she walked into the basement, determined not to let anything he said get to her. He was alone, watching TV on the couch.

"Hey." He said softly, clearly glad to see her. He pointed to his room to let her know that Sam was in there. Jackie nodded at Hyde to show she understood. She sat in his usual chair and opened up her magazine.

"Hi, Steven."

"So, I haven't seen you around lately." He said, trying to make small talk. "Why haven't I seen you?" He whispered.

She shrugged. "I've been busy." It was an answer to both questions.

He nodded. "So I heard you kissed Fez."

She groaned. "Don't remind me." She smiled at him. "It wasn't my idea."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. The air was ripe with their tension. All he wanted to do was kiss her, hold her, tell her that everything would okay.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" She asked.

"Can't complain."

"Did she get you anything?" She asked.

"Uh, no, but only because I didn't tell her." He said. "Then we got into a fight over it when Mrs. Forman brought it up.

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "You got into a fight?"

"Yeah." Hyde looked down. "She's still mad at me."

Jackie looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm sure you two will make up in no time."

Hyde stared at Jackie. "You think so?"

She smiled. "Of course, who could be mad at you?" She pointed to herself.

Sam came out of Hyde's room. "Oh, you're here." She said snidely at Jackie.

Jackie shrugged. "Oh, hi stripper." She said back, opening her magazine.

"Hyde, what is she doing here?" She asked him. "And why is she sitting in your chair?"

Hyde shrugged. "She's reading, and she can sit wherever she wants."

"Wow!" Sam said. "I didn't know that she could read."

"No, the one who can't read is you." Jackie said, not looking up. Hyde had to cough to keep from laughing.

"But, every time I sit in your chair you tell me to get out." Sam pouted.

"You're right Sam." He looked at Jackie. "Jackie, do you mind?"

Jackie sat her magazine down. "Actually, I was going to go upstairs and get a sandwich, you two have fun, uh, doing whatever it is you two crazy kids do." She smiled softly at Hyde and went up to the kitchen.

"Is that dumbass and his wife giving you hard time?" Red was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich of his own. Kitty was standing at the counter.

"Would you like a sandwich, Jackie?" Kitty asked.

"That would be great, Mrs. Forman." Jackie sat down at the table with Red.

"No, not really." Jackie answered Red's question. "Sometimes I can't believe I wasted two years on him."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kitty told her. "I think Steven is a much better person because of you. He never would have met his real father if you hadn't pushed him."

Red nodded. "That's true. Hyde could have turned out a lot differently if it hadn't been for you."

Jackie sighed. "I don't think I made much difference. Look at who he married."

"Oh Jackie." Kitty smiled at her as she sat her sandwich in front of her. "Steven will see the light soon, don't worry." She patted Jackie's shoulder.

* * *

He found her sitting on the park bench. "I missed you the other day." "You didn't even wish me a happy birthday."

She shrugged beside him. "You're a selfish pig you know that?"

"So you keep telling me."

"Happy birthday, Steven."

"Thank you." He responded. "Donna gave me the gift you all bought for me. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She stood up and stared down at him. "I saw you buy her flowers, Steven, and as much as you keep saying you love me, I know it's not true. You're choosing to be with her, and I'm sorry, but you can't have us both."

He stood up, angry. "So what, you're giving me another ultimatum?"

She shook her head. "No, Steven, I'm telling you that I can't keep doing this anymore." She smiled sadly at him before walking away.

"Jackie!" He called. "Wait!" She stood still as he ran to catch up with her.

"What is it, Steven?" She asked resigned.

He didn't know what he wanted to say. He loved her that much he knew, but he was also beginning to realize that as much as he wanted to believe things were okay between them, they weren't, and hadn't been for a long time.

"Well?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"I forgot what I was going to say." He lied.

"Oh, okay." She smiled up at him. "Good night, Steven."

"Let me drive you home." He said to her. It wasn't a request. He wasn't about to let her walk home alone.

"When did you get so protective of me?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"I've always been protective of you, Jackie. Or didn't you notice?"

"Name one time." She taunted him.

"Uh, I can name several, but let's start with prom."

"I cried on you." She replied. "And you ended up having sex with Pam Macy in my dad's Lincoln."

"Okay fine, when I went to jail for you, do you really think I'd take the rap for just anyone?" He asked.

She laughed. "You went to jail because you loved me?" She stopped laughing. "Oh my god! You went to jail because you loved me! You still love me! Oh that's so…"

He was expecting her to say romantic.

"Dumb."

"What?" He asked.

"You love me yet you keep doing stupid things! Seriously, between and you and Michael I'm starting to get a complex. Do you know what complexes do, Steven? They give you wrinkles and make your hair turn grey. I can't have grey hair!"

Hyde did what he always did in this situation. He wrapped his fingers through her hair and kissed her hard.

"Oh god." She muttered as they broke apart. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." He let go of her head and she pulled away. This time, he let her go.

* * *

There was something odd about cleaning out his best friend's room. Hyde had to admit to himself that he had thought that Eric would come back in a week, a month at the most. But instead, he was sticking with it. He had to admire the man's gumption.

And now they were cleaning out his room, like he was going to be gone forever. Hyde looked over at Donna, who was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"Do you think I should date Randy? I mean, Eric is gone, and he did break up with me. There's no reason for me not to move on."

Hyde nodded as he continued to look for his stash. "I'm not going to tell you what to do."

She sighed. "I know. I think I thought that Eric and I would be together forever you know?"

Hyde laughed. "I think we all thought that." She lifted her legs as he looked under the bed. When he stood up, he looked at her. "So, if you want to move on, why did you freak out earlier?"

"I don't know." She answered. "I guess it just felt weird starting up a new relationship again."

"Well, it's hard moving on when you've been with someone for a long time. Like, the other day, I heard this burglar alarm, and it was making this awful high pitch squeaky noise, I found myself thinking about Jackie." Everything made him think about Jackie, not just annoying car alarms. It was getting to the point where he didn't even want to do it with Sam anymore. Hell, he barely wanted to be around her. Maybe it was time he had W.B's lawyer write up those divorce papers.

Donna snorted.

"What?" He asked.

"You talk a lot about Jackie."

"I do not." He huffed.

She laughed at him. "Yes, you do. Oh Jackie's so annoying, oh Jackie sounds like a siren, and oh Jackie's the devil. The lady doth protest too much."

"Shut up." She was far too close to knowing the truth.

This only made her laugh harder. "You say that when you know I'm right."

"Fine, so what, I've moved on, she's moved on. There's nothing more to discuss." "Besides, we're not talking about me and Jackie, we're talking about you."

Donna stopped laughing. "Okay fine, we'll talk about me."

Hyde smiled. "Good, so uh, what are you going to do?"

Donna shrugged. "What would you do?" She shook her head as she walked to the door. "Never mind, I know what you would do."

He smiled. "And look at me, happy."

She turned around and stared at him. "No, you're not." She smiled softly at him and left.

Hyde collapsed on the bed, still warm from where Donna was sitting on it. "Man, when did things get so messed up?" He asked the room.

"Would you like that alphabetically or chronologically?" A familiar accented voice appeared.

"Fez!" Hyde nearly jumped up from the bed. "You scared me, man."

Fez grinned. "Good, I've finally gotten you back then." He walked over and sat next to Hyde.

"So, how is working with Jackie?" He asked before he could stop himself. "Annoying right?"

Fez shuddered. "She's driving me crazy."

Hyde snickered. "Let me guess, she just stands there and makes smart mouth comments."

Fez shook his head. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. She does her job, it's just, eh, it's nothing."

"No, what?" Hyde asked, curious. "What has the devil been doing?"

Fez shrugged, clearly debating whether or not he wanted to talk about this with Hyde. "She's been a little distant."

Hyde snorted. "Jackie, distant, come on." He had noticed the same thing. Ever since their little chat in the park, she had been pulling away from them.

Fez rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this with you." He got up. "Good day."

"But Fez."

"I said good day." Fez stomped out of the room.

Once again, Hyde was alone. He continued his search for his stash.

* * *

Two hours later, his stash found and smoked, Hyde was feeling much better about things.

"Hey baby." Sam was rubbing her hands on his chest.

He sat up on his bed. "Hey." He stood up, causing her to fall.

"Oh, sorry." He gave her a hand so she could stand up. "Better watch yourself."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm great."

He could see out into the basement. The three of his friends were sitting on the couch together, laughing at something together. "I wonder what's with them." He pulled away from Sam and walked out into the main room.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sitting down in his chair.

"I'm writing a letter to Eric." Donna told him. "I thought about what you said before, Hyde, and I decided that I don't want to be with Randy."

"She's writing Eric telling him that if he wants to break up with her, he needs to come home and do it in person." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed. "You sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

Donna nodded. "When you love someone, you fight for them." She gave him a pointed look. "But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked coming out in her naughty nurse's uniform.

"Sluts." Jackie said, glaring at Sam.

"So, you're talking about yourself then?" Sam retorted.

Donna sighed. "We were talking about me and Eric."

"Oh, that was the nerd you dated?" Sam asked.

"Don't talk about Eric that way."

Everyone was shocked at Jackie's outburst.

"Jackie, you call Eric a nerd all the time." Fez said.

"Yes, but stripper here doesn't have the right."

Sam huffed. "I so do have the right."

Jackie laughed at her. "No, you don't! You're only here because you took advantage of Steven and he's too damned noble to dump your ass, but no body likes you!"

Sam crossed her arms. "You really think that? Do you know what your friends say when you're not here? They hate you."

Fez glared at Sam. "We say no such things." He told Jackie. "She's lying."

Donna nodded and looked at Hyde. "Seriously, what the hell are doing?"

Hyde watched in horror as Sam tried repeatedly to get under Jackie's skin.

"Sam, you might want to leave." He suggested.

"Ugh." Sam said. "You're just going to take her side?"

Hyde took a glance at Jackie, who was fuming. Steam was literally coming out of her ears. Fez and Donna looked just as angry, and all three were glaring at Sam and him.

They were glaring at him.

"There are no sides, Sam." It was a lie though, there were sides and apparently he was on the opposite of the one he wanted to be.

Kelso took that moment to walk through the door. "Hey guys." He was quick to notice the tension. "What's going on?"

He looked around helplessly when no one answered him. It was as though they were all trying to stare each other down.

"Nice uniform." Kelso stated to Sam. "You know, Hyde once cheated on Jackie with a nurse."

Sam grinned. "Man, you really can't keep a man happy can you?"

The punch came out of left field, knocking Sam down onto the coffee table.

"Donna!" The group exclaimed as the blonde rubbed her knuckles. "Stand up." She said to Sam. "Get the hell up."

The group all took a step back. It was clear that Donna was ready for a fight. "Get up!"

"You bitch!" Sam spat. "I think you broke a tooth! I can't dance with a broken tooth!" She slowly got up from the table.

"Pity." Jackie said.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled at her. "Hyde, make them stop!" She whined.

Hyde shrugged. "I told you to leave before anything happened, Sam, and I can't tell Donna or Jackie what to do."

"God I love chick fights." Kelso said.

"Me too." Fez responded. "Jackie, you should jump in." He said to the brunette.

"I can't, I just got my nails done and I don't want them to break." "See?" She showed them to the guys.

"Oh those are nice." Fez said.

"Thank you, Fezzy." Jackie replied. "But see, Donna here never does anything girly, which means she can punch the whore as many times as she wants."

Donna smiled. "That's true."

"Sam, go upstairs and get Mrs. Forman to help you." Hyde told her. The situation was getting far too out of hand.

"Fine."

Donna stepped out of the way so that Sam could go up the stairs.

"How's your hand?" He asked Donna as soon as Sam was gone.

"It's fine." She said.

"I thought we were cool you guys." He told them.

Fez laughed. "Cool like whip."

"Cool like Fonzie." Jackie said.

"Cool like Shaft." Kelso suggested.

Jackie took pity on him. "Hyde, here's the thing, your wife, she's a bitch."

"She really is." Donna agreed.

"And we don't like her."

"We really don't." Donna agreed with Jackie again.

Hyde put his head in his hands.

"We're still your friends." Fez told him. "We just don't like your wife."

Hyde looked at the Jackie, trying to search her eyes. She was sympathetic, but otherwise, she wasn't giving in. He got up from his chair and went into his room. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hyde?" It was her. "We're going to The Hub, do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks." He yelled back.

There was a pause on the other side, but he knew she was still there. "Oh, okay. Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, I'll bring you your usual." He could hear her shoes clink on the floor as she walked away.

* * *

Jackie sat in her chair at The Hub, lost in her own thoughts as her friends discussed the situation.

"Why doesn't he just dump her ass?" Donna asked.

"He doesn't want to be like Bud." Jackie told her.

"That's stupid. You stay with the one you love, not the one you accidentally married."

"Eh." Kelso waved his hands. "It's a stripper marriage, and everyone knows stripper marriages don't count."

Jackie's coke went up her nose. "Ouch." She cried, rubbing it. "Don't make me laugh." She pushed Kelso, who just grinned back at her.

"I wish Hyde would have come with us." Fez said. "I hate to think of him being alone."

Jackie smiled, showing her agreement.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Donna told them. "Hyde just needs to think about what he's going to do."

"So, nothing then?" Fez asked.

They all nodded. "Not a damned thing." Donna said.

* * *

**A preview for next time**:

"**So what are we?" He asked, coming up to her at the party. **

"**What do you mean?" She asked, looking around for their friends. **

"**I mean, are we dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? What?" **

**Jackie thought about it. "You want to know what we are?" She asked. **

**Hyde nodded. **

"**Fine." She sighed. "What we are drunk, and there's an empty closet right there, so go suck it!" She yelled. **

**He grinned at her. "God I love it when you talk dirty." **


	6. Son and Daughter

**Hopefully, this chapter will explain some things. And if you haven't guessed already, this version of season 8 will not end the way it did on the show. **

**So, just think about that while you read. **

**Warning: Language, and uh, sexual situations. **

**I just have to say that you guys rock so much. Seriously, I love you. Anyway, your reviews inspired a bunch of things in this chapter, so if you read it and are all "Hey, I said that in my review!" Well, just know that I'm not stealing… it's just that you were right and it needed to be said here. **

**Reviews are nice or whatever.  
**

**This is another episode I hated. Seriously, what the hell was up with Hyde doing the chicken dance? Hyde doesn't do the chicken dance. He beats up people who do the chicken dance. **

**Son and Daughter. **

There were times when Jackie found herself wondering what she ever saw in Steven. Sure, he was good looking, in a scruffy kind of way, and on occasion, he did sweet things for her.

But that sweet man she had once known had become something else. He was angry, bitter. Slowly turning into the drunk that his mother had predicted he become.

It wasn't just that he was doing the funky chicken on his father's dining room table. It was that and everything else.

Sure, there were moments, small, insignificant moments when they were alone and he'd let his guard down just enough for her to get a glimpse of the man she fell in love with.

Oddly enough, they always seemed to come when he wanted sex.

Jackie shook her head. Was she really so lonely that she was willing to have an affair? Sure, she loved him, and she knew that he loved her, but that just wasn't enough anymore.

She didn't know the man dancing on the table. She didn't want to know him.

"Jackie, what are you doing all alone?"

Jackie blinked. "Fez, there's over three hundred people here."

"You look so lonely. Is it Hyde?"

"No." Jackie lied. "I've just had a long day."

"Man, this party is awesome!" Michael yelled over the loud music. A leggy brunette was holding onto his waist.

"Hi. I'm Trisha." The girl slurred.

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "That's nice." "Have you seen Donna?" She asked Michael.

"I think she went to get ice." He answered.

"Uh, Kelso?" Fez asked.

"Yeah little buddy?"

Fez pointed at Trisha who was asleep on Kelso's chest.

"Damn and she could do that trick where she ties a cherry stem with her tongue."

"Oh please, I can do that." Jackie waved her hand dismissively.

Both Kelso and Fez's eyes went wide. "Shit."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hyde asked, coming up behind Jackie.

"Did you know that Jackie can tie a cherry stem with her tongue?" Kelso asked.

"She can?" Hyde stared at Jackie. "I wouldn't mind seeing that." He looked around. "Someone get us some cherries!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm not going to do it."

"Because you can't." He taunted.

Jackie sighed inwardly. He knew just what buttons to push with her.

"You're a big fat jerk, you know that?" She marched into the kitchen, followed by Hyde and Fez. A moment later, Kelso was with them.

"Sorry, I had to do something with Trisha."

"You put her on the floor didn't you?" Jackie accused.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "No, I put her up against the wall."

Jackie shook her head at her ex and opened the refrigerator. She was sure a man like William Barnett would have a jar of cherries on hand.

"There they are." Fez said, he reached in front of Jackie and grabbed them. He opened them up and popped one into his mouth. "Mmm, like candy." He took another one out and handed it to her.

"Well, let's see it." Hyde slurred. His breath hot in her ear. Just for that, not only was she going to do it, but she was going to punish him. She made a show of sucking on the cherry, never taking her eyes off Hyde for one second. She could hear Fez whimper beside her, and she was sure that Kelso's mouth was hanging open.

Hyde on the other hand, was staring right back at her.

Finally, she ate the cherry, keeping the stem in her mouth.

A moment later, she pulled out a perfectly tied cherry stem and tangled in front of his face. She turned to Fez and put it in his hand. "There you go Fez." She pushed him out of the way and ran outside for some air.

She should have known he was going to follow her.

"Damn, Jackie." He wrapped his strong hands around her waist. "That was hot."

She pushed herself out of his grasp.

"Jackie?" His voice was soft and questioning.

"I'm going back inside. I think I saw Donna come back." She moved to go back inside but he caught her shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"Jackie…" He trailed his finger down her neck. "Pretty Jackie."

Jackie closed her eyes. Not only was he drunk, but he was being an ass.

"Get off me." She ordered, pushing him away. She walked back into the house with him on her heels.

"No wait." He said. "I need to talk to you about something."

She really didn't want to talk to him. In fact, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What is it?" She asked. He'd never let it go.

"What are we?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking around for their friends.

"I mean, are we dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? What?"

Jackie thought about it. What they were was over. She wasn't sure if it happened when he found Kelso in the towel, or when he had married someone else, or maybe it had happened before any of that.

"You want to know what we are?" She asked, feeling vindictive.

Hyde nodded.

"Fine." She sighed. "What we are drunk, and there's an empty closet right there, so go suck it!" She yelled.

He grinned at her. "God I love it when you talk dirty."

Thankfully, she was saved a second later by Donna.

"Oh good, I've been looking all over for you." Donna was panting. "Randy won't stop following me around."

Jackie was thankful for the save. "I thought you broke it off with him."

"I did!" Donna yelled. "He keeps following me around begging for another chance."

Hyde laughed beside them. "Reminds me of Kelso when he kept trying to get Jackie back."

Donna actually laughed at that. "Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll steal me a pink sweater."

Jackie didn't laugh. It only reminded her of what she had lost.

"Do you want me to go tell him to leave you alone?" Jackie asked, silently praying that Donna would say yes just so she could get away from Steven.

"Nah, it's okay. I think I can handle it."

Jackie silently cursed Donna in her head.

"But, I was hoping you'd make me a margarita." Donna offered her arm to Jackie, who gladly took it.

* * *

"Jackie, you got to stop letting him get to you." She found herself sitting in a margarita circle with Donna and Fez. Michael had since found another drunk girl to fool around with. 

"He isn't getting to me, Donna." Jackie lied. He was getting to her, just not in the way Donna thought.

"Hyde is a moron." Fez stated, taking a sip out of the pitcher. "God I love margaritas."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah, mom couldn't teach me how to cook, but I can make a mean martini!"

Fez stared at her. "Jackie, these are margaritas."

"Like I said, I make a mean martini!"

* * *

Jackie stood in William Barnett's kitchen assessing her work. It was, without a doubt, the cleanest kitchen she had ever produced. 

"I just want to say thank you." Hyde startled her.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I like cleaning."

Hyde nodded. "So, uh, crazy night huh?"

Jackie tried not to roll her eyes. "I especially liked the part where you tried to have sex with me in the closet." Yeah, so a couple margaritas was doing nothing to calm her down. He was going to find out the true meaning of "Nothing like a woman scorned."

His eyes went wide. "I did what?" Jackie caught herself from smiling.

"It was right after you declared your love to me in front of Mitch."

He was clearly starting to freak out. "Please tell me that you're joking."

"I'm joking." She said coyly, as to make him disbelieve her.

He laughed nervously. "Right, because why would I confess me love for you?"

"I know, it's silly right?" She wanted to kick him, just on principle.

"Very."

There was a hitch in his voice, so Jackie turned around. "Oh, hi Fez." She wondered how long he had been standing there.

"You two bicker more than an old married couple." Fez joked. "I think we've got everything." He told Hyde.

Hyde nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do about W.B's guitar though."

Jackie knew that her conversation with Hyde was over, and she was grateful. They were about to approach territory that she didn't want any part of. She popped two asprin to settle her headache and turned on W.B's television.

"Why don't you ask Leo to fix it?" She suggested.

Hyde nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea." He walked to the closet to grab their coats. "Come on."

Jackie turned off the TV and her and Fez followed Hyde out the door.

They found Leo at the store singing along to the Beach Boys.

"I get around!" He was dancing around the store.

"Leo!" Hyde shouted over the music. "Leo!"

Jackie walked over to the record player and turned it off.

"Hey man, I was cleaning here." Leo complained.

"Sure you were, Leo." Hyde laughed. "Leo man, I need your help." He held up the broken guitar.

* * *

Standing in the cramped office next to Fez and him made her realize how tired she was. 

"I'm going to go sit on the couch." She told them.

Leo looked over at her. "You okay loud girl?"

Jackie smiled slightly. "I'm fine. I just need to sit." She opened the door letting the smoke out and quickly shut it behind her. She found the headphones and inserted them into the record player, not bothering to change the record.

"_Don't worry baby, everything will be alright." _

What did they know? Jackie shut her eyes, blinking back tears. Nothing was going to be alright.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" He was sitting close to her, holding her hand in his. Jackie felt like she was choking on unreleased emotions. She didn't protest when he took the headphones off her.

Glimpses of the man she fell in love with.

"Jackie, if I did something, tell me."

She stood up. "I think I made a mistake taking you back."

She could hear him suck in his breath as though he had been sucker punched. "You can't mean that."

She nodded. "I do… Hyde."

His eyes were cold. "Jackie, don't call me that."

"Why?" She bit back. "Everyone else does."

Fez's voice interrupted them. "Hyde, Jackie, Leo fixed it!"

* * *

Later, when all was said and done, and Hyde's father had forgiven him, Jackie couldn't help but be happy for him. Fez was right, it was touching. 

This time, she searched him out.

"Why is it, that no matter what you do, people seem to feel sorry for you?"

"It's because I'm an orphan." He smiled at her, leaning back in his chair.

"So, Sam isn't here." He winked at her.

Whatever sympathy she had a minute ago was now gone and replaced by what Donna referred to as "Another familiar emotion."

"I told you, we're over." Why didn't it sound right still?

He stood up from his chair and walked over to the dryer. Jackie couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. This time, their roles were reversed and it was she who was doing the dumping.

"Jackie, don't do this."

"I have every right to do this, Hyde. This has gone on long enough. I can't be your little sex toy anymore."

"Sex toy? Jackie, I'm married to a stripper. I hardly need to use you for sex."

"God, you're such an immature jerk!" She yelled.

"And you're a spoiled brat, nothing new there!"

One minute she was standing her ground, the next she was wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Jackie." He sucked in her name right before he kissed her. She had a thousand words of protest in her mind, but none of them mattered anymore. All she could concentrate on was his hands cupping her ass, his lips leaving marks upon her skin.

"Cooler." She said. He smirked at her and without missing a step, carried her over to the cooler, placing her on the edge. With one hand, she undid his belt buckle and released his hardness. With the other, she undid her own jeans. She let him pull them and her panties down.

"How do you want it?" He asked, squeezing one of her breasts with his free hand will the other grazed downward to her core. The pad of both of his thumbs tweaked her two most sensitive spots.

"Again, how do you want it?"

"Fast." It was the only word she could possibly get out.

He inserted a finger inside her, bending it just so in order to find her g spot.

"Come on baby."

Maybe it was the ministrations, maybe it was the sound of his voice, made it that she already felt like she was going over the edge.

She didn't have time to come though, because he was fully inside her, she lifted her hips to give him better access.

"Kiss?" She asked, giving him her best pout.

He leaned over to comply with her demand. "You're so bossy."

She laughed. "You like it."

Their rhythm became more frantic, more rushed as they both felt their release coming on. Jackie reveled in the feeling. The anticipation was often better than the end result.

Except for when the end result was one of blacking out for a moment. She swore she saw stars.

* * *

In his bedroom, lying side by side, she could feel him trace spirals down her spine. For once, she was grateful for the silence between them. It was saying what words never could. 

He wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Jackie?"

"I'm awake."

"I'm going to tell Sam to leave. I'm getting a divorce."

She turned around to face him. "Steven…"

"I've just been thinking about it you know? I can't string you and her along, it's not fair to either one of you."

Jackie blinked. "No, it's not."

"There's not a single day when that goes by that I don't wish I could go back and tell you to stay here instead of going to Chicago. When I wish I hadn't passed out in the warehouse, or that I had told you the truth when you asked if we had a future."

Jackie realized that she was crying but made no effort to stop. "And what was that?"

"That being without you scared me."

She laughed slightly. "You seemed to do okay when we broke up."

He smirked slightly. "I had my stash to get me through it."

Jackie turned on her back. "So, it's really over with you and Sam?"

He laughed. "It was never on."

Jackie shot up like lightning. "What?"

He laughed slightly as he stood up to gather their clothes. "Surely you noticed she's never around?"

Jackie slowly nodded. "I did, but you told us she was at conventions."

"She's never here because we're not really married." She knew her confusion was apparent when he added, "I've had sex with her like once."

Something about that didn't seem right. She knew he wasn't lying to her, but it still felt off.

"I'm confused." She admitted as she dressed herself.

He sat down beside her on the bed. "It's not like I didn't try. I thought that if I could you know, with her… then I could get over you and everything would eventually work itself out."

"So what happened?" Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Kelso happened." He told her.

Jackie found herself annoyed. Leave it to Steven to blame everything on Michael.

"He was going to propose to you Jackie."

"I remember that." She still wasn't sure what he was getting at though.

"Well, that night Sam tried to get me going again, but all I could see was you and how it felt when you told Kelso no."

Suddenly it all made sense to her.

"So, that's why you followed me home after Donna's girl's night."

"Yeah."

"And what you've been trying to tell me since then." The pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to come together.

"But, you told me to go home to her."

"I'm still confused though, Steven. You had plenty of chances to tell her to leave. Why didn't you?"

He was silent for a moment and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of an excuse.

"It's going to sound stupid."

She began to tie her shoes. "I'm sure it won't, unless," She amended, "You tell me it was for some stupid reason like you thought I wouldn't forgive you or some crap like that."

He chuckled. "Actually, it was because I wanted you to be sure."

Jackie glared at him. "What?"

"Jackie, we broke up because neither of us was ready to discuss our future, and then the future happened and it kicked both our asses. Neither of us was ready for anything."

"So what makes you so sure we are now?" She asked, questioning both his and her judgments.

He tweaked her chin. "I watched you at the party, and I saw the way you were glaring at me."

"Yeah, well, you were being an ass." That was putting it lightly.

He laughed. "I know which is why I stopped. You don't deserve some ass who's married to some dumb stripper. Even if you aren't ready yet, I am."

Jackie closed her eyes and thought about the last three years. She was slowly getting her life back, she had her friends, the Formans, and things were looking up.

But most importantly, she had him.

"Yes."


	7. Donna Finds Out

I know I promised the epilogue to The One with the Tee Shirt, but I was inspired to write this chapter after listening to The Cure's More Than This about fifty billion times. Don' t ask how it inspired it, it just did.

This is the part where we go totally AU. That means that the rest of this story will not be based on any particular episode in season 8. (And the world rejoiced) Another great thing about writing an AU is that I don't have to stick with the characterizations of the 'real' season 8.

You guys are the best, please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Donna Finds Out.**

Ever since they had first caught Jackie and Hyde making out in the basement three years ago, Donna had vowed to be more observant when it came to her friends. Every odd behavior, every misspoken sentence, Donna would lock it away in her brain for further inspection. For the past two months, Donna had guessed that Jackie was keeping something from her. Her suspicions had only gotten stronger the night they had been forced to look for Kitty Forman's ring in the woods. Throughout the car ride home, she couldn't help but notice that the two of them spent most of their time bickering. Of course, they always did that, but this time she paid special attention to the tones of their voices as they called each other names. To be honest, it kind of made Donna hot. It reminded her of the arguments her and Eric would get into, which often lead to even hotter sex.

Donna knew from experience that if she was going to get to the bottom of this, she was going to have to play it cool. And she was going to need help. The only problem with this was that the only help she had consisted of one horny foreigner and one kettle head ex cop, neither who knew anything about being subtle. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I think something is going on between Hyde and Jackie." Donna told Fez and Kelso at The Hub.

"Yeah." Fez agreed, "They want to kill each other."

"No, not that." Donna leaned forward. "I think they're having a fling." She whispered conspiratorially.

Kelso laughed and shook his head. "Donna, I think I would know if Jackie was doing it with Hyde."

Both Donna and Fez stared at him. "You mean like how you knew that they were dating when you came back from California?" Fez asked.

"I've got cop sense now." Kelso told him. "I noticed that you switched shampoo brands by the way, want to tell me why?"

"No reason." Fez said a tad bit guiltily.

"Can we get back to Hyde and Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Yes, yes." Fez said. "Let's talk about your crazy theory about how Jackie and Hyde are doing it."

"It's not crazy." Donna argued. "Come on you guys, this is serious. They've been lying to us."

"But you don't have any proof." Fez told her. "You're just being suspicious."

"Yeah, Donna, I think not having Forman around is starting to get to you." Kelso said. "We need to get you a hobby."

"Might I suggest quilting?" Fez suggested. Seeing the confused expressions on his friend's faces, he shrugged. "I hate your damn Wisconsin winters."

* * *

Donna knew she wasn't going to get any help from Fez or Kelso, so she decided to go it alone. She was now starting to understand the guy's likeness for spy movies. Maybe if she asked nicely, Kelso would let her borrow his ninja outfit.

The first thing she observed was that Sam was sitting in Hyde's chair while Hyde was on the couch. This wasn't a big deal, as Hyde and Jackie used to do the same thing, but this was different. Today, Hyde was on the far end of the couch, and no one else was sitting next to him.

The second thing she noticed was that Jackie sat in the lawn chair.

The third, and probably the most revealing, was that Hyde and Jackie were actually talking.

"It's so obvious Steven, Eric is Richie Cunningham, You're the Fonz, Michael is Potsie and Fez is Ralph."

Hyde laughed. "Kelso is so Potsie."

Jackie leaned over and put her hand on Hyde's shoulder in her excitement, but quickly took it away.

"So does that make you Joanie?" Hyde asked.

"Please, that would mean I was related to Eric, and I don't want to marry some guy named Chatchi."

"Nor should you." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Donna and I are Laverne and Shirley." Jackie informed him.

This is when Donna made observation number four. Hyde hadn't paid one ounce of attention to Samantha since Donna had gotten there. Sam had even gotten him a beer, which he took with a non committal grunt then he went back to talking to Jackie.

Which lead Donna to her fifth and final observation of the evening, Hyde was smiling. He was genuinely smiling, something she hadn't seen since...

Since Sam showed up.

* * *

The next day, Donna headed down the basement steps, ready for another day of spying in plain view, when she head voices from coming inside.

"You're telling me to leave?" "Now?" Sam's high pitched voice carried. Donna wondered if Red and Kitty were upstairs listening.

"Look, we both know this marriage is a sham, and I don't want to be married to you anymore."

"So what, you're just going to throw me out?" "What are you going to do? Marry little miss perfect?" There was silence and then Sam started to scream again. "After everything we've been through, you're just going to throw it away for some tramp?"

"Samantha, we knew each other for a whole two weeks before we got married, you spend most of you time at conventions. There's nothing to throw away."

"Might I remind you that when you came to Vegas I was the one who mended your heart after she broke it?"

Donna braced herself for Hyde's response.

"By what, getting me drunk enough to marry you?"

Donna could picture it. Sam giving Hyde beer after beer until he was completely out of it, Sam saying something fruity like "You know what would be fun? If we got married!" and Hyde saying sure, because he thought she was saying something else.

"But… I love you." It was clear that Samantha was getting desperate.

Donna had heard enough, she let go of the door handle she hadn't even realized she was gripping and walked back up the stairs. She needed to go back to her room and plan the next phase of her plan.

"Stop right there."

Donna stopped and looked over at Red Forman who was standing in the garage with a beer in his hand.

"Hi Mr. Forman." She walked over to him. "Nice weather we're having today huh?"

Red glared at her. "Donna, it's 40 degree's outside."

"Really, I thought it was warmer." Donna lied, rubbing her arms.

"You've been eavesdropping." Red accused her, grinning.

Donna shrugged. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, but you did." Red laughed. "Hear anything interesting?"

Donna shook her head. "Not really."

Red nodded. "I bet."

* * *

Armed with a pad of paper and a pencil, Donna walked over to the Forman's basement to do some reconnaissance.

_Subject H seems to be tense. Is tapping foot. _

_Subject J is picking at her nails. _

Donna looked over at Fez who seemed too wrapped up in his bag of M&M's to notice Jackie and Hyde's behavior.

"Uh, who wants to go to The Hub?"

_Subject H just spoke. Hamburger sounds good. _

"Yeah, nothing's on TV anyway." Jackie sounded bored.

"I wouldn't say nothing." Fez said, "Uh, like that old man is… okay fine, let's go."

_At Hub, subjects appear to be concentrating on eating. Subject J is staring at me. _

"Donna, what are you doing?"

Donna put the pencil down. "Uh, nothing." She lied. "Just writing."

"Right." Jackie said. "Is it about how pretty I am?"

Hyde scoffed. "Why would she write about that?"

"Why wouldn't she write about that?" Jackie asked.

_Subjects are bickering, or is it flirting? It's hard to tell. _

Donna decided to test the water. "So Hyde, how does it feel to be divorced?"

Hyde leaned back in his chair. "It feels good man. I'm the old Hyde again."

"Well, I for one am glad she's gone." Fez told them. "Although I think Kelso's kind of sad."

Jackie laughed. "I think he was waiting for her to give him a free show." Jackie leaned over and took one of Hyde's fries. Hyde gave her a brief smile.

_Subject J just took a fry from Subject H. Am hoping Fez saw that. _

Hyde stood up, "I better go make sure Sam didn't take anything, like my stash." He gave a glance at Jackie. "You coming?"

Jackie looked around. "Uh, why would I come?"

"Because," Hyde implored. "I know if she tries anything you'll kick her ass."

Jackie shrugged. "Whatever." She got up and followed Hyde out of The Hub.

"Oh my god." Fez said, stunned.

"Now do you believe me?" Donna asked.

Fez nodded. "Oh, I believe you alright."

"Yeah." Donna said excitedly. "Want to go watch Jackie kick Sam's ass?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Sam had been asking the same question for the last hour. It wasn't as though she had much to pack, but she was taking her sweet time. Donna was beginning to get annoyed. Even Fez was getting impatient.

"I've never been surer about anything in my entire life." Hyde answered.

Donna could swear she saw a sight smile on Jackie's face, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Sam was now standing at the door with her suitcase, pouting at Hyde.

"You're making a mistake, letting me go."

"Well, she's confident; you got to give her that." Fez said.

"I think the world you're looking for, Fez, is delusional." Jackie said snidely.

Sam turned to Jackie. "Well, at least I'm not pathetic like you. Tell me, how did it feel to know that the love of your life married someone else?"

Donna had only seen the look on Jackie's face once before, when she had beat up Laurie for saying almost the same thing when she was dating Kelso. There were certain things you didn't say to Jackie Burkhart, and that was on the top of the list. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Jackie stood up from her chair and jumped on Sam. Sam might have had the height advantage, but Jackie was, as they all knew, freakishly strong for someone of her build. The gang could only watch as Jackie flailed on the stripper. Neither Hyde nor Fez looked like they had any intention of stopping the fight. Rolling her eyes, Donna attempted to pull the girls apart and got bit by Sam.

"Ow!" Donna pulled her arm away. "Why the hell do I always get bit?" She looked the teeth marks on her hand. "Jackie, kick her ass!"

"Kelso's going to be so pissed that he missed a girl fight." Fez commented.

* * *

After the fight, Sam had left in a huff, refusing any first aid from Kitty. Jackie had gotten a small lecture from the Formans, which consisted of Kitty being disappointed, and Red trying not to laugh and congratulate Jackie. He ended up doing it anyway once Kitty left the room.

"Now, why didn't you do that when Sam showed up?" Donna asked as Jackie applied some ointment to Donna's hand.

Jackie didn't answer Donna's question.

"I just can't believe I missed it!" Kelso said, sucking on his Popsicle sadly. "Damn Brooke and her 'I want to talk about our relationship crap.'"

"The only thing that could have made it better is if they had been wearing bikinis and it had been in a pit of mud." Fez smiled at his own thought.

The guys all gave perverted smiles.

"You three are sick." Donna glared at them and then looked back at Jackie. "You're being awfully quiet."

Jackie shrugged. "I'm just a little tired is all; I think I might just go on home." She gave Donna a hug, stood up and then walked to the door. "Bye guys." Fez and Kelso waved goodbye as she left.

Donna counted down from ten, knowing that by the time she reached one, Hyde would be out the door, following Jackie home. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he was grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"See?" She said, pointing at the door. "Hyde just left to follow Jackie home."

"Man, Donna, you really got it stop it with this Hyde and Jackie are doing it crap." Kelso said.

Fez however, frowned. "I don't know, Kelso, Hyde wouldn't follow Jackie home if he didn't still care about her."

And just like that, the pieces of the puzzle came together. Hyde following Jackie home every night, the sexually charged burns, the sly glances, the fact they were always hanging out. It might not have been proof of a relationship, but it did prove one thing, and that was that Hyde was in love with Jackie. Donna admonished herself for not seeing it sooner.

* * *

It was times like this when Donna really wished Eric was there. She had no idea what to say to Hyde or Jackie, but Eric always did, sure, he had a habit of making an ass out of himself in the process, but somehow, he always seemed to save the day. She was starting to wonder if simply not accepting his break up was enough. As Donna paced in her kitchen, she asked herself the same question.

"What would Eric do?"

The answer came in the form of a memory. When Donna had run away to California, Eric had come for her.

Donna put down her root beer and ran out of her house to go find Jackie.

* * *

Donna didn't bother knocking on Jackie's door, ever since their reconciliation, Donna had been given keys to Jackie's house and was allowed in any time. She marched up towards Jackie's room and opened the door.

"I'm going to Africa!"

In her excitement, Donna didn't notice that Jackie was in her pajamas, or that Hyde was sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Africa?" Jackie asked, sitting up. "You're kidding me right?"

"Remember when I went to California and he came for me?"

"Yeah." Jackie said slowly.

"Well, I'm doing the same thing." Donna told her.

"How exactly are you going to go to Africa?" Hyde spoke up, making Donna realize that he was there. He appeared to be comfortable judging by his posture.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching Carson." Hyde was being deliberately vague.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "He's hiding from Mrs. Forman."

"I'm not hiding from her." Hyde said. "I just don't want to have any talks about my feelings."

"What feelings?" Jackie teased.

Donna made a mental note to add this particular banter to her spy notebook.

"So, about me going to Africa."

"Well, I guess it is romantic." Jackie supposed. "But what about your job, or your dad, or us?"

"Don't you mean you?" Donna spoke fluent Jackie.

"Yes!" Jackie exclaimed. "I can't be the only girl in our group, Donna, I just can't." She grabbed Donna's arms. "Please don't leave me alone with Fez and Michael." She begged.

"If it makes you feel better, I think Brooke is moving back to Point Place." Donna told her.

Jackie let go of Donna and sat down on her bed.

"You like Brooke." Donna reminded her.

"Whatever." Jackie replied. "How are you going to get to Africa?"

"I don't know." Donna admitted. She hadn't really thought things through.

"Just sign up for the same program as Forman." Hyde said.

Donna nodded. "You know, that might work!" Excited, Donna ran out of Jackie's room before Jackie or Hyde could say anything else.

* * *

After Donna came down from her initial excitement about going to Africa to see her boyfriend, she turned her attention back to Jackie and Hyde. It would be awhile before she could actually go to Africa anyway, and in the meantime, she was going to find out what was going on with her two best friends. After telling Fez and Kelso about how Hyde was in Jackie's bedroom, the three of them decided that it was time to get to the bottom of things.

"Okay, we need a plan." Fez said. Donna, Fez, Kelso and Brooke were at The Hub, discussing what was being referred to as 'the thing.'

"You could just ask them." Brooke suggested.

Kelso looked at his girlfriend. "Brooke, baby, I know you're new and all, but let me explain something to you about Jackie and Hyde… they lie."

"Well, Jackie lies." Donna amended, "Hyde just sits there and says 'whatever.'"

Kelso gave Donna a nod. "Anyway, they'll never tell us anything if we just ask. We have to actually catch them in the act."

Brooke looked unsure. "If you say so."

They were interrupted though by Hyde coming in. He sat down and looked around.

"She's at the mall." Donna told him.

Hyde quickly looked at Donna. "What? I wasn't looking for Jackie; I was uh, looking for Leo."

"I thought Leo was at the record store." Kelso said.

"He was supposed to come here to get us some food, but he must have gotten lost again." Hyde stood up, "I better get back to the store then." He walked out, ignoring the skeptical looks on his friend's faces.

At the same time Hyde was leaving, Jackie was coming in, causing the two to bump into each other.

"Hello, Steven."

"Hello, Jackie." Both of them sounded tense.

"So how does it feel to not have a wife?"

Donna couldn't see Hyde's smirk, but she guessed it was there. "How does it feel not to have a boyfriend?" Hyde asked back.

Jackie shrugged. "Oh it's fine, because I realized that I don't actually need a boyfriend."

Kelso looked at Donna. "Is it just me or does this seem scripted?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah, they've done better." She turned her attention back to Jackie and Hyde.

"Are you leaving?" Jackie was asking.

"Uh, I was gonna." Hyde told her.

Jackie nodded. "Well, I was leaving too."

"But you just came in."

"Right." Jackie said, "Well, I realized that I forgot something at the mall."

Hyde gestured towards the door. "You, first."

Jackie shook her head. "No, you."

"I insist."

"No," Jackie said forcefully, "I insist."

"No, I insist." Hyde stepped aside to let Jackie go past him. Fed up, Fez walked over to the door and held it open.

"There, it's open, now good day to you both!"

"But Fez…" They said at the same time.

"I said good day!"

After the two left, Fez walked back over to the table and the gang sat, pondering the newest information.

"I'm not sure that proved anything." Brooke said.

"Oh, it proves something alright." Fez said. "It proves that they are horrible liars." He stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's someplace I need to be."

"Don't do anything creepy while you're in her closet, Fez." Donna told him.

Fez stared at Donna. "Donna, this is me we're talking about, of course I'm going to do something creepy." He shook his head and left.

* * *

The next day, Donna was nearly knocked over by Fez as she was taking out the trash.

"Well?" Donna asked, as she straightened her shirt.

"Basement!" Fez ordered, pointing towards the Forman's house.

Once they were there, and Kelso had shown up, Fez proceeded to tell them what he had seen.

* * *

After taking a long shower, Jackie came back into her room already dressed in her pajamas. Jackie turned on the TV and settled onto her bed, propping a pillow up behind her back. Fez could hear the door open and then footsteps. He opened the door a little bit more so that he could see inside the room better. Hyde took off his boots and sat next to Jackie on her bed.

Jackie sighed. "I think the guy from MASH is supposed to be on tonight."

"Alan Alda or the guy who wears the dress?"

"The guy who wears a dress."

Hyde gazed at Jackie. "So, I signed the papers today."

Jackie nodded. "Good to know."

The two didn't say anything else for the rest of Carson, but after it was over; Hyde leaned over and kissed Jackie on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

Jackie smiled. "Bye."

* * *

"That's it? They watched Carson?" Donna was disappointed nothing else happened. She took a bite of the sandwich Kitty had made her.

"That's it." Fez answered, sounding just as mad. "I did realize though that your best friend is really anal retentive, her clothes are organized by color."

"Not just by color." Kelso broke in. "But by occasion and season as well." He looked at Brooke and explained. "Jackie once made me help her organize everything." Brooke gave a slight smile.

"You kids need to stay out of their business." Red told them. "What Steven and Jackie do is their own business."

A few minutes later, Jackie walked through the kitchen door.

"Hi everyone." She said, receiving waves and hellos from the group.

"Would you like a sandwich, Jackie?" Kitty asked, already getting the bread out.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled and sat down on one of the stools.

Donna looked over at Jackie and smiled. She was about to open her mouth to ask Jackie if she wanted to go to the mall with her, but before she could, Hyde was walking in through the basement door. He walked past Kitty towards Jackie, grabbed her hand and pulled her back through the kitchen, down the stairs and, as best Donna could guess, his bedroom.

The gang could only sit in silence, stunned at what they had just seen.

* * *

**I know alerts are down, but don't let that stop you from reviewing. **


	8. Reactions

**I felt bad for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger, so here you go.  
**

**Review please, I don't own, etcetra, etcetra,  
**

**This chapter is very much Jackie and Hyde centric. The title pretty self explanatory.**

**Before, or during the first scene, go listen to The Cure's Lovesong.**

Hyde's bedroom was silent as she waited for him to say something. He had just come up to the kitchen, grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his bedroom, where, at the moment, he was standing in front of her, as though he was trying to gain courage for whatever it was he was about to say. He seemed to need for her to give him encouragement.

"Steven?" She tried to keep her voice light and free of worry, instead, it came out squeaky. She grimaced internally. He still wasn't saying anything though. There were times when she wondered if he was trying to speak telepathically to her.

Jackie decided to break the ice. "So, Steven… I think our friends know about us."

Still nothing. If he wasn't going to say anything in the next few seconds, she was going to go back upstairs and eat the sandwich Mrs. Forman had made her. Her stomach growled at the thought of it. Jackie scowled, embarrassed. Hyde's stone demeanor changed into a smirk, then into a grin, and then finally he was out right laughing.

"Stop it." She ordered.

He continued to laugh. His laughter must have been contagious though, because soon she was laughing with him. She clutched his shoulder as tears of laughter rolled down her face. Who knew that her pitifully empty stomach would have been all it took to reduce the tension between them? They were both still laughing when Jackie looked up at Hyde.

Slowly, as though it were the first time they had ever done it, they slightly pressed their lips against each others. Not even their first kiss had been this hesitant, as though both were afraid that if they gave into it, they would spontaneously combust. Jackie reached up and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his neck as he pulled her in closer. If someone were to see them now, they would think the kiss was a harmless, innocent kiss by two people who cared about each other. There was nothing innocent about this kiss. This kiss wasn't just any kiss shared by two lovers.

This was the kiss of two soul mates. Of two people who were linked to each other for life. Before he had kicked Sam out of his life, their relationship had been purely about lust and unresolved feelings. They'd fight until they couldn't take it anymore, and then would fuck until they were both spent. She knew that he was still in love with her, that it was more than just sex with him, but there were times when she wondered if she wasn't just using him because she was lonely. She had even tried to end it on more than one occasion, but they'd always end up back where they started, screwing each other's brains out. However, after Sam left, and he had signed the papers, something in the universe shifted. They'd still bicker, they'd still fuck, but there was something else. It wasn't that they fell back in love, love had never been an issue for either of them, no, it was that now, finally, they were able to be the couple they were always meant to be.

They stopped kissing when oxygen became an issue. She didn't care about air though; she just wanted to taste him again. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in deeply.

"Our friend's are probably waiting outside." He spoke for the first time since they had come into his room.

Jackie scowled. "Great, I bet Donna is waiting outside just ready to pounce and demand an explanation. It's a good thing she's going to Africa, because I'm not sure how much of her going 'Jackie, how could you!"

Hyde was surprised. "So, she's really going?"

Jackie nodded, still folded in her boyfriend's arms. "Yeah, she's getting her shots this afternoon."

He moved his finger nails down her back lightly. "Can you move over to the left?" She asked, taking pleasure in the sensation. Hyde moved his nails over.

"Higher." She requested.

He stopped scratching her back and let go of her. "I'm not your personal scratcher, you know."

Jackie grinned up at him. "Sure you are."

Hyde shook his head. "You know, it would probably help if you weren't wearing that shirt. Seriously, what is that made of?" He asked, pulling the shirt off her before she could protest. Jackie had to admit that it felt good not to be wearing the itchy fabric anymore, but that didn't negate the fact that she was clad only in her bra and jeans. He walked behind her and ran the pad of his finger underneath the hook of her bra.

"This probably isn't helping either." He told her before unsnapping the hooks with one hand and removing the straps from her shoulders and pulling the object down until it felt to the floor at her feet.

"How is that?" He asked, standing behind her with his hands on her arms.

"Better." She admitted. She was still half naked though, and there was no way she was going to leave without a shirt on.

"You can borrow one of mine." He seemed to be reading her mind as he lifted her hair up to place a kiss on the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her front before settling his hands on her tight stomach and placing chip on top of her head. He seemed content to just stand there together. She wasn't though. She wanted to turn around and kiss the daylights out of him. A plan formed in Jackie's head.

"You know, it's not really fair that I'm the only one shirtless." She told him. There was silence and she was afraid he had fallen asleep on her head.

"Is that so?" He spoke up finally. Jackie sighed, grateful that he hadn't drifted off.

"It is so." She replied, matter of fact.

Hyde removed his arms from her and stepped back for a moment, Jackie could see his shirt fly past her and land on his cot before he pulled her back into the embrace they were in before.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"It is." She admitted, even though now his chest hair was tickling her back.

"Does your back still itch?" He asked softly.

Jackie smiled. "No."

Her stomach groaned again. This time, instead of laughing, Hyde pulled away and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt.

"Lift up your arms." He requested, standing behind her. She did as told and he slipped one of his shirts on her before putting one on himself.

"Come on, I'll buy you a cheeseburger." He told her, grabbing her hand. Before he could pull her out of his room though, she spoke up.

"Are we sure we want to go out there?"

Hyde stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "I'm afraid if we don't, you'll eat me." He joked. Seeing the seriousness on his girlfriend's face, he stopped smiling.

"We have to face them sometime; it might as well be now." He told her. She was still nervous though.

"Fine, you can stay behind me. I'll do all the talking." He told her. Jackie smiled slightly and nodded at Hyde, signaling to him that she was ready to go face the music.

The music, as it turned out, wasn't in the basement like they expected. It was surprisingly empty except for Schotzie who was sitting on Hyde's chair, wagging his tail. Confused, Hyde signaled to Jackie to stay quiet as they walked up the stairs, with Schotzie on their heels. They stood at the basement door and he gave her a small kiss, one of his promise kisses that seemed to say that whatever happened behind the door, he'd be there for her.

The kitchen was in chaos when they came out; everyone seemed to be yelling at the same time, neither Hyde nor Jackie could make any sense of it.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Jackie and I are going to The Hub." Hyde yelled over the circus, sending it into a dead standstill.

"Steven, we need to talk to you." Kitty told him. Everyone behind her nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, I know Mrs. Forman, but can it wait? Jackie gets cranky if she doesn't eat, and I'm betting that either Fez or Kelso ate her sandwich." He replied.

Fez made a guilty look. "Sorry."

"Steven, this is important." Kitty tried again.

Jackie put her hand on Hyde's arm. "It's okay." She said. "We can eat later." She said, ignoring her sharp hunger pains.

Sighing, Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and walked out into the living room where they were followed by everyone in the kitchen. They sat next to each other on the couch, never removing contact.

There was more awkward silence as everyone waited for someone else to speak. Unable to handle the tension any longer, Jackie blurted out, "Okay, fine, Steven and I are together!" She surprised everyone, including herself. She glanced at Hyde to see he was wearing a similar expression. He seemed as shocked as she was that she had just come right out with the news.

"I'm tired of hiding it." Jackie admitted, looking at everyone, but speaking to only her and Hyde. "I know we lied to you all, and you want us to apologize, but I'm not going to. I have nothing to feel guilty about." She felt Hyde squeeze her fingers, giving her the extra strength she needed to survive the proceeding onslaught.

It didn't come though as everyone sat, digesting Jackie's confession. Frustrated, Hyde stood up, pulling Jackie with him.

"If no one has anything to say, Jackie and I are going to get some food." Hyde stated. They started walking towards the door when Red yelled behind him.

"Stop it dumbass." The two stayed still, unable to move.

"Sit your dumbasses down." Red commanded. Slowly, the two walked back to their spot on the couch. Jackie sat even closer to Hyde this time. Any closer and she'd be in his lap.

"I'll go make you two some sandwiches." Kitty told them, walking into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Kitty came back in with two plates. "Here you go."

Jackie nodded her thanks and took a bite of the sandwich while Hyde simply sat his beside him on the couch. As soon as Jackie was done eating, he handed his sandwich to her. Kitty started to stand from her spot on the piano bench.

"I'll go make you another sandwich, Steven."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Forman." Hyde told her, not looking at anything other than Jackie.

"Awwww."

Hyde glared over at Donna, Kelso and Fez. "The peanut gallery has finally spoken."

Donna smiled. "I've had enough time to deal with the shock." She gestured to Kelso and Fez. "These two, however, weren't so quick to realize something was going on."

"Steven, I don't know what to say." Kitty said. "How long?" She finally asked.

Hyde and Jackie had a silent conversation. Neither wanted to lie, but the truth… the truth was an angry beast.

"Before Sam left." Was Jackie's final answer, unwilling to elaborate any further. It seemed to work for them though, because no one insisted she give an exact date. Of course, there was still the issue of her having an affair with a married man.

"Steven, how could you do this?" Jackie was surprised when Kitty voiced her disappointment in Hyde and not her.

"Because I took vows right?" Hyde replied testily. "Because I took vows that I don't remember to someone I didn't know? I thought I did the right thing by letting Sam stay, but I didn't choose her, I didn't love her, and no piece of paper was ever going to change the fact that Jackie is the one I want to be with."

It was Jackie's turn to be surprised at his outburst. She knew her expression rivaled his earlier one. What was even more shocking was when their friends stood up and started clapping.

"Alright!" Kelso yelled. "He finally admitted it!"

"It took you long enough!" Fez was jumping up and down with joy. Donna didn't say anything, but had a huge smile on her face.

Soon, Red and Kitty were joining them. Kitty walked over and hugged both of them. Jackie and Hyde sat on the couch, confused.

"You're not mad?" She finally asked.

Kitty leaned down and held Jackie's hand. "Honey, we've been waiting for nearly five years for you and Steven to get off your stubborn behinds and admit you cared for each other. I won't lie and say I'm not slightly disappointed in you two, but who am I to argue about love?" Kitty smiled softly at her

Tears formed in Jackie's eyes. Kitty's approval meant more to her than anyone else's except for the man she was married to. Slightly fearing his response, Jackie looked over at Red.

"Mr. Forman?"

Red ignored her however as he stood up and walked over to Hyde who was resting his head on Jackie's temple.

"Steven." Hyde shifted his head slightly to look at the man who had raised him. Red gestured with his chin for Hyde to stand up. Reluctantly, Hyde let go of Jackie's hand and stood up. He gulped as Red stared him down.

"You don't really deserve her forgiveness you know."

Hyde nodded. He didn't deserve anything as far as Jackie was concerned. Red looked over at Jackie. "Did you make him grovel?" He asked her.

Jackie nodded. "I did." Satisfied, Red looked back at Hyde. "What are your intentions?"

Hyde felt like he was meeting a protective father for the first time, and smiled when he realized that the situation was exactly like that. Jackie had always been Red's favorite, and he was highly protective of her. The gang stood around them, interested in Hyde's response. Hyde knew that if he said the wrong thing, his head would soon be on a pole outside the Forman's house, a warning for anyone who dared harm Red's favorite loud mouth brunette.

"I'm going to do whatever she needs me to." It seemed to be the right answer, because Red nodded.

* * *

As Donna and Jackie waited in the doctor's office for Kitty to come and give Donna her shots, Jackie looked up from her magazine. 

"How did you figure it out?" She asked, after telling Donna the whole story of their affair. Donna listened patiently, only to interrupt a few times to ask questions and to make the occasional shocked gasp, but there was nothing hostile or judgmental in her tone.

Donna grinned. "Oh please, the two of you were fighting so much that it was just a matter of time before you either killed each other or did it, and considering neither of you was dead…" She stopped for a moment. "I think I always sort of knew you know? The way you two would look at each other when Sam wasn't around, the way he'd follow you home every night, it was clear that he really cared for you, even if your words tried to convince everyone to the contrary."

"Do you think I should have asked him to get a divorce sooner?" It had been something that had been plaguing Jackie's mind for weeks. Donna walked over to the chair next to Jackie and sat down next to her before answering. "I think you sort of knew that was Hyde's decision to make, but if you're asking my forgiveness, I'm not going to give it to you because there's nothing to forgive."

Donna's response surprised her. Jackie had been sure of all the people to lecture her, it would have been Donna.

"But, I'm a home wrecker." Jackie said quietly

"No, you're not." Donna told her persistently. "It was Sam who got Hyde drunk and tricked him into marriage. It was Sam who came in and wrecked everything. She was the one who came and tried to drive us all apart. But did we let her?"

"No." Jackie said, smiling.

Donna nodded. "That's right, and now she's gone, you and Hyde are together and I'm going to get Eric. Things are going to be okay. I just know it."

Both of them prayed silently that Donna was right.

* * *

Later that night, Jackie answered her door to reveal Hyde standing in front of her, a pizza box in his hand. "Half Pepperoni, half veggie." He told her. "I thought we could eat it while we watch Saturday Night Live." 

Jackie smiled and let Hyde in taking the pizza box out of his hands and leading him to the kitchen. She was about to ask him how his day was when she felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her in close, putting his chin on her head. They were both content with the silence.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, closing his eyes.

Jackie felt another shift in the universe as she closed her eyes and nodded as she clutched Hyde's arms.

"Yes."


	9. The Games We Play

'This was it.' Donna thought as she hoisted her carryon bag onto her shoulder at her gate.

"Okay, are you sure you got everything you need?" Kitty Forman asked.

Donna nodded. "I have my tickets, my passport, and a book to read."

"What about a snack?"

Donna smiled at Eric's mom. "I have a bag of trail mix."

Kitty nodded. "Okay good, now, you be careful there." She put her hands on Donna's. "and bring our boy back." The two smiled tearfully at each other for a minute before Donna turned to Jackie, Hyde and Fez. She was sad that Kelso hadn't been able to make it, but he was retaking the police admittance exam, and Donna was proud of her friend.

"You do realize that you're now the third wheel, right?" Donna asked Fez teasingly.

Fez just shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it, and eventually they'll get used to me watching them make out."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Hyde said as he put his arm around Jackie.

Jackie just shook her head and looked at Donna tearfully. "You sure about this, I can help you write a letter to Eric instead. I'm really good with synonyms you know."

"I think this is something better done in person."

Jackie shook her head. "That's what you two always say." She wiggled out of Hyde's grasp and stepped forward to hug her best friend. "Be careful, okay?" She whispered.

"I will." Donna whispered back. She then let go of Jackie and hugged Hyde, Fez and then stepped away to have a moment alone with her dad. The others watched as Donna and Bob embraced and Donna promised to call as soon as the plane landed.

"I better go." She said finally, taking her ticket out of the front packet of her bag. "Don't get married while I'm gone!" She ordered Jackie and Hyde who smirked at her.

"We won't." Jackie promised. The gang waved goodbye to Donna as she boarded her plane.

Jackie watched as her best friend left to get the man of her dreams. She was so happy that Donna was finally doing something regarding Eric.

"Come on." Red said a moment later. "I want to get out of here before traffic gets bad."

* * *

Jackie was standing in the basement, Hyde was sitting in his chair and both Fez and Kelso were on the couch. Jackie was holding up two fingers. 

"Two words."

Jackie nodded at Hyde and then put up one finger.

"First word."

Jackie nodded again and then opened her mouth like she was yawning.

"Uh, tired." Hyde guessed. Jackie made a face indicating her frustration; she then stretched her arms out and closed her eyes.

"Oh, you're sleepy." He said the word again. "Sleepy." "Sleepy Hollow!"

"Yes!" Jackie shouted.

Fez and Kelso pouted as Hyde pulled Jackie down onto her lap and kissed her.

"Why do you two always win at everything?" Fez asked.

Jackie shrugged. "We're just better at everything, Fez."

Kelso shook his head. "Well, what do you guys want to do now?"

The four looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Donna walked into the camp where she would be teaching along side Eric for the next year. It was hot as the sun beat down on her light skin, and her hat did very little to cover her eyes from the rays. Squinting, she called out, "Eric!" Looking around at the blank faces, she called out again, "Eric Forman!" 

"Where is that skinny dork?" Donna asked herself.

"He went home."

Donna spun around to the voice behind her. The man was wearing army gear and was cleaning his rifle.

"What did you say?" Donna asked carefully.

"Eric Forman went home." The guy repeated.

"He went home."

"Yup, about… six hours ago."

Donna glared as the sun continued to beat her down. She was going to kill that star wars loving twig if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The Formans, Hyde and Jackie were in the living room of the Forman house when Eric came in through the kitchen door. 

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"So, um, what's up?" Eric tried again when no one seemed to say anything. He watched as Jackie and Kitty shook they're heads worriedly while his dad and Hyde tried not to laugh.

"Oh god," Hyde said standing up, "This is the burn to end all burns."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, "What's going on?"

"You see Kitty, this is why surprises are a bad idea." Red told her.

"You're getting a party, Red, whether you like it or not." Kitty replied carelessly to her husband, she then turned to Eric. "Eric, sweetie, Donna's in Africa."

Eric laughed, "Oh wow, that's… you're totally not kidding are you?"

Hyde slapped Eric's back, "Nope," he said, "Congratulations, Forman, you officially have the worst timing ever." He then took a hold of Jackie's hand, "Now if you excuse me, we've got a wedding to plan."

"Wait, what?" Eric asked, completely bewildered.

Jackie raised her hand to show the huge diamond on her finger. "See!"

Eric shook his head, "But, I though you two hated each other."

"Eh, things change." Jackie said dismissively.

"Yeah, I turned her around." Hyde smirked.

* * *

They weren't even inside her house before Hyde was kissing Jackie. He pulled her close to him and hugged her, pressing his body against hers. Once inside the door, he slammed it shut with his foot and kneeled down in front of her and started to unbutton her pants. Impatient, he left them crumpled at her feet. He kissed her on her panties before pulling them down, putting his face against her hot skin. She gripped his hair as he kissed her sex, feeling her heat. Hyde pressed his tongue between her folds, licking from the bottom to her clit. He swirled his tongue around, making her tighten his grip on his hair. He squeezed her inner tights lightly before licking them, kissing them, sucking on them.

"Steven," She murmured, "Oh god,"

Hyde stood up from the floor and grabbed Jackie, picking her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, dropping her gently onto the bed. Impatient to be inside her, he undressed quickly, throwing all of his clothes around the room.

"Oh," Jackie said softly as she saw Hyde standing in front of her. The muscles of his skin contracted, the hair on his chest was glistening, and his dick was standing straight out, red and throbbing.

"That's for you." Hyde told her as he climbed over her, "Just for you." He lifted Jackie's shirt off and unsnapped her bra with one hand, flinging it across the room. His mouth went straight for her left nipple, flicking it lightly with his tongue as his hands explored her hot body. He then turned her over onto her stomach and lightly pulled his nails down her neck, softly down her backside and down her spine, making her shiver. He rubbed his hands over her soft ass, putting his hand between her legs, embracing her pussy with his hand, feeling how hot she was for him. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, he pressed his body against hers as he entered her slowly with his dick.

Jackie said nothing as he fucked her, fast and firm, pressing against her ass, holding her soft waist, instead she let the intensity build inside her like an ecstatic buzzing, shaking her to the core.

* * *

Hours later when Jackie woke up, she saw that she was alone and that all of Hyde's clothes were gone. Quickly she got up and put on her own clothes. The smell of marinara sauce wafted over her as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

"It's the canned stuff." Hyde said as she walked in, "But I figured you wouldn't mind."

"No, that's fine." Jackie said with a yawn, "I don't remember falling asleep."

Hyde laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself for that."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You weren't that good, I've just had a very long day."

Hyde walked over to Jackie and kissed the top of her head, "I am that good, admit it."

"When you admit that you like disco." Jackie challenged him.

"Good god no." Hyde flinched, "I'd sooner admit I thought Kelso was attractive."

"I knew it!" Jackie laughed.

Hyde glared at her, "That's it, no dinner for you."

Jackie waved his empty threat off and sat at the counter. "The water's boiling."

Hyde nodded as he put the pasta into the water, stirring it. "So, Forman being back is funny."

"You do realize that once she comes back she's going to kill him right?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Hyde said laughing, "That's what makes it so funny."

Jackie laughed with him.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had eaten and had another round of lovemaking, they sat in the Burkhart living room with a game of monopoly between them. 

"Are you sure you don't want Marvin Gardens?" Jackie offered.

"Only if you give me Boardwalk." Hyde replied.

"But I have hotels on it!" Jackie exclaimed, "You're just mad because I'm beating you."

"Jackie, after years of playing this with you, I've come to the conclusion that you're always going to beat me; you're like, some monopoly Jedi or something."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Hyde, "Was that a star wars reference?"

Hyde shook his head, "Nope."

"It was!" She said accusingly as she sat up on her knees, "You just called me a jedi!"

"Did not." Hyde denied.

"Did too!" Jackie laughed.

"No." Hyde said shaking his head, "I most definitely did not, you're crazy."

"You're crazy." Jackie said with a smile.

Hyde leaned over the board and kissed Jackie lightly. "Don't tell anyone."

Jackie shook her head, "Oh, I'm telling everyone." She got up and walked to the phone, "Starting with your best friend."

He tried to wrestle the phone away from her as she dialed the Forman's number.

"Mr. Forman," Jackie asked, "Is Eric there?"

* * *

"She was going to do that?" Eric asked after Jackie and Hyde had explained Donna's reasoning for going to Africa. "That's so romantic." 

"You know what's even more romantic?" Jackie asked coyly, smirking at Hyde, "Calling your girlfriend a Jedi."

Eric looked up at Jackie, "Who called who…" he then looked at Hyde who was shaking his head. "You called Jackie a Jedi?" "That's almost makes up for Donna not being here!"

"See, I told you it would cheer him up." Jackie told a scowling Hyde.

"I said almost." Eric reminded her.

"Whatever." Jackie said dismissively.

* * *

Yes, yes, hundred trumpets, big parade, all that. 

P.S: I'm looking for a beta, any takers?


End file.
